Cruse of Fate
by inkandimpalas
Summary: I know it is the dumbest title of all time but it is all true . This story is about how our favourite shinobi get ship wrecked on an island! Will there be a little romance? A little backstabbing lol! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Cruse of Fate

I know it is the dumbest title of all time but it is all true . This story is about how our favourite shinobi get ship wrecked on an island!!! Will there be a little romance? A little back-stabbing lol! Hope you enjoy! Also they are like normal teenagers and the guys have never like met the girls and vies-versa except for a few exceptions like Neji and Hinata and Temari and Gaara and Hinata and Sasuke so on so forth .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters including Gaara sobs but if I did own the characters Gaara's ass would be MINE!!!!!

Chapter 1: Getting away

"I'm so excited!" Sakura said sitting down on Hinata's bed excitedly. "I haven't been on a cruse since I was like really little and it was a short three hour one. This is like a giant whole week cruse!!!"

Hinata just sat with a light smile across her pale face sitting on her own bed. She remembered two weeks ago when her father had told her at breakfast that she had been working abnormally hard lately and that she needed a break away from it all so she was going to go on a cruse with all her friends as a present for all her hard work. She wasn't too sure she would enjoy the cruse but everyone else seemed super excited about it. She'd rather be keeping her mind working by doing something that was important instead of sitting around. She was also abnormally shy and hated being around a lot of people who she didn't know but as long as she had her friends with her she would be fine and make it through the week…hopefully.

"You're over-exaggerating," Ino said calmly all though Hinata could see that happiness behind her eyes. She knew how Ino could be stubborn and sometimes obnoxious but most of her friends had a little bit of that side so she didn't much care about it anymore. On the contrary. She had found this side of her quite amusing.

"And of course Temari is late," Tenten rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Probably doing her hair or something. She could have any guy in all of Konoha is she wanted too. Wonder why she doesn't date."

"Maybe I'm a little to intimidating of a girl," Temari said with a smile as she entered the room dragging her suitcase behind her. "I let myself in so I hope you don't mind Hinata."

"That's ok," Hinata said with a smile.

"You are so lucky," Sakura said turning to Hinata. "You're father is like uber-rich and he's paying for all of us to go on this trip! I wish I was an heiress to a big corporation like you are."

"I'm not lucky," Hinata said looking down at her feet, her pale eyes not showing any emotion what's so ever.

"Well anyways," Temari said pulling out a chair from beside Hinata's desk. "My brother is apparently going on the same cruse."

"You mean like the normal one or the…" Tenten said gulping in. "Not so normal one."

"Gaara is not that bad," Temari said with a chuckle.

"From the stories you've said about him I'm not to sure about that," Ino said fidgeting a little.

"Gaara's just misunderstood," Temari said reassuringly. "And yes it is Gaara who is coming on the same cruse. He's actually going with a bunch of his own friends."

"Juvenile delinquents?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"No," Temari said with a smirk. "They're normal too. First group that has ever accepted my brother actually."

"So you mean he didn't have any friends back when you were living in Suna?" Sakura asked not too surprised.

"I guess people were just to frightened of him back then," Temari said thinking back. "I was scared of him too for the most part but he was someone you liked to keep around if you're in a bad situation. I think it was just the monster inside of him that… shit I shouldn't have told you that…"

"Hm?" Everyone asked in unison except Hinata who just looked up curiously.

"Nothing," Temari said standing up. "I thought that we're supposed to be at the docks by 10:00 and it's already 9:20."

"9:20!" Hinata said jumping to her feet. "We are so late!"

"Then lets go," Tenten said jumping up and grabbing her green suitcase with a smile.

"Does this outfit scream 'I want to be noticed' or is it 'I'm cute and you know it'," Ino asked pointing down to the light blue tank-top that showed off a bit of her thin midriff and the pair of white short-shorts.

"I'm not going to say what I think," Tenten said with a chuckle for she herself was wearing something a little more preserved. She wore a long olive-green tank-top and camouflage trunks that went a little below her knees. Hinata looked over at Temari who wore a long black spaghetti strap top and a pair of jean short-shorts that weren't as showy as Ino's but she looked amazing in everything she wore so it didn't matter if she was wearing a nun's outfit for she would still have guys dropping their mouths as she walked by. Sakura wore a pink t-shirt and jean skirt that made her look bubbly and cute. Hinata looked down at her own outfit which consisted of a Hyuuga sweater and tan trunks. She thought she wasn't very pretty for when she was 12 she was way to skinny and small like a child but now that she was older she had rounded hips and a larger bust then before which she tried to cover up with her jacket and unbecoming clothing. When she looked at all her friends they were so beautiful and skinny with the perfect curves. At least in her jacket she was comfortable…

"Seriously we should be going," Hinata said grabbing her own suitcase off the floor.

"You're not wearing that jacket are you?" Ino asked Hinata.

"I'm comfortable," Hinata said looking down at her jacket.

"Come on," Ino said pulling down the zipper of Hinata's jacket speedily.

"Don't!" Hinata said angrily.

"Just for the cruse would you leave you're jacket behind?" Ino asked. "Try doing something different for once. Take a risk! Live life large!"

"I couldn't possibly," Hinata said feeling her cheeks burn lightly. She knew that if she kept getting more embarrassed she would start stuttering again and she didn't want to do that.

"Fine, how about just for the first two days," Ino said with a smile. "Two days without you're precious jacket and then you get it back alright?"

Hinata looked down at her jacket and contemplated for a few seconds. If she took her jacket off just for two days then Ino would stop bugging her for good but if she did then she would be trying to cover up all the time. She decided to take off the jacket in the end and packed it into the suitcase. Ino smiled happily as Hinata stood in her lavender spaghetti-strap top that showed off a bit of her own midriff which she tried concealing as best as possible. She always wore the jacket anyways so she thought it wouldn't matter if she wore the specific top that day but now she thought it was a big mistake.

"See you're much cuter without that jacket," Ino said dragging her suitcase to the door with everyone following behind her. "And you've got very nice curves. You'll see that boys will start paying attention to you now on."

"I don't want attention," Hinata said pulling her shirt down but it just showed more cleavage when she did that.

"Everyone wants a little attention," Ino said with a wink as Hinata grabbed her suitcase with her cheeks crimson red.

"That could just be you," Tenten laughed. "But hott guys on this cruse are quite the added bonus."

(Car to the cruse)

"Man I had to work for like three months just to pay for this trip," Naruto said sighing loudly. "This better be a good trip and there better be some hott girls or I'll literally kill you Kiba."

"Why me?" Kiba asked surprised as Naruto pointed at him.

"Because you were the one who proposed the idea," Neji yawned pushing his raven hair out of his eyes. "I'm just happy that I get to relax. Unlike all of you I have many projects on the go to bump up the Hyuuga's corporation's renown."

"You're 17 and you are doing work for the Hyuuga Corporation?" Kiba asked. "No wonder why they call you a prodigy. At least you're not trying to cure the common cold like Shikamaru over there."

"To lazy to do that," Shikamaru yawned looking at the window at the soft fluffy clouds above. "At least I have a higher IQ then a lemon not like sergeant dumb ass over there." He said directing the comment towards Kiba.

"Gaara you sleeping?" Naruto asked over to the fiery-haired boy sitting in the back of the van looking out the window at the sky.

"What do you think?" Gaara asked in his deep but silky voice that was almost demonic.

"Forgot you're an insomniac," Naruto said with a chuckle turning to Sasuke who was driving. "You look like you're about to drop dead."

"You really think I would fall asleep at the wheel?" Sasuke asked rolling his eyes. "I'm not you Naruto."

"Still you have been driving for the past 3 hours," Naruto said. "I can drive you know."

"I don't think he wants to risk getting us all killed," Neji said. "And anyways, we're already here." Gaara looked out the window taking in the sites of a giant white boat with the insignia of Miss Konoha on the side. It looked like a grand ship but Gaara didn't much like boats. They were always filled with new people looking at him strangely and whispering comments about him. Then again he didn't like any crowded areas and much preferred his old home in Suna where the town was small and not many new people liked to visit for it was a hot desert village.

Sasuke parked the black van in a parking spot marked for people who were taking the cruse. Everyone jumped out of the van taking in the fresh air for it was getting quite musty in there.

"Finally," Naruto said stretching lazily. He grabbed his ticket for the cruse out of his pocket and read over the writing quickly. "What time is it?"

"9:40," Gaara said without even looking at his watch but just at the sky. Neji looked at his watch and it said exactly 9:40.

"Then we can board now," Naruto said pushing open the trunk of the van and grabbing his own battered suitcase. Everyone else grabbed their suitcases and Gaara grabbed his black pack. Everyone was a little surprised when Gaara showed up with only a pack but he had said only that it was all he needed. They didn't argue with him after that.

They then started walking over to the loading bay and started going through security.

(Back with Hinata's group)

"What time is it?" Temari asked driving as fast as we were allowed.

"9:45," Ino said looking down at her watch. "We are sooooo late!"

"Would you shut up?" Temari said angrily as she drove forward. "See we're here."

Temari drove up beside a black van and parked quickly in the parking lot. They all jumped out quickly pushing open the trunk and grabbing their stuff then quickly ran to security as fast as possible.

"Made it at exactly 9:48," Ino said breathing in deeply as she placed her suitcase on the conveyor belt through the metal detector and then she walked through the metal detector door as well. Everyone else followed behind and started walking up the platform and onto the ship relieved that they had made it in time.

"Let's go find our room," Tenten said yawning loudly as she rolled her bag into the ship after Hinata. "It's room 3 right?"

"Yah," Hinata said looking around at the ship that they had boarded. It was a nice ship indeed and not just any normal class people could get on it. Hinata's pale eyes tried taking in ever detail as more people got on the ship behind them.

(Back with Gaara's group)

"Room 5," Naruto read out loud. "Is this really it?" He asked shocked at the hard wood door before them. He had thought that they would all be in a small little room but this was the side of the ship where the hallways had less doors for there was more room in each room.

"I thought I would put in a little extra cash and get us a bigger room," Sasuke said yawning as he put the key in the lock of the door and opened the door revealing a large living room with 3 different doorways attached to it. Naruto ran over to the one door and opened it up revealing a long hallway with 6 doors attached to it as well.

"How much money exactly?" Naruto asked looking around surprised.

"I kind of put in more cash as well," Neji said with a chuckle. "I guess it got us a bigger space then we thought."

"You guys are awesome," Naruto said excitedly opening up the first door and there was a bedroom with a giant bed, night table, closet, and it own bathroom! Naruto ran to every other room and they were all the same with there own bathrooms. He grabbed the last room at the end for everyone else had already made there way into the bedrooms.

"Well this is definitely a surprise," Neji said with a chuckle returning 15 minutes later after unpacking his belongings and sitting down on the big couch in front of the TV set that had a DVD player and an Xbox which surprised everyone. An assortment of games was set up in a shelf.

"What's in the other two rooms?" Naruto asked.

"Bathroom and Kitchen," Kiba said. "This boat is pretty awesome."

"I'm going to go for a walk," Gaara said walking out of his own room dressed in a black shirt that showed most of his shoulders and it looked really emo when it clashed with his blood-red hair and dark-rimmed eyes. He also wore normal jeans and running shoes. It was a normal look for Gaara.

"Go ahead," Naruto said sitting back lazily. "I'm going to rest for awhile but I might go swimming later."

Gaara nodded and opened the door leaving the room to explore by himself but he would rather explore by himself anyways. It was more calming that way.

(Hinata's group)

"Shit Hinata," Ino said walking out of her room. "This place is giant!"

"My father wanted me to enjoy myself," Hinata said feeling her face flush with embarrassment. "Hiashi didn't pay much attention to me when I was young for Hanabi showed much more promise then I but now that I have taken much more control in the Hyuuga matters he has been trying to impress me with big expensive gifts even though all I really wanted was just his thanks…"

"Oh," Tenten said looking down a little not wanting to bug her very much for she knew that Hinata would just become more depressed. Hinata hated talking about family matters.

"I think I'll go for a walk," Hinata said walking over to the door pulling her shirt down some more to cover up her midriff but again it just showed off to much of her chest.

"K," Everyone said as Hinata opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She then started walking down the hall covering her stomach with her arms.

(Back to Gaara)

His eyes blinked back and forth between people who were glaring at him strangely. He didn't care though. He was used to it. Sometimes he wished that people wouldn't stare at him so and that he could just disappear behind his veils of sand but he had no sand with him now. In fact he couldn't ever use his sand as a veil ever again but he was ok with that for now he didn't have the urge to kill anymore…well at least not as often.

It was nice and sunny on the deck but he still thought it was too cold for him. Nothing would warm him up like the desert did and even then he was still cold. Cold hearted…

He turned around lightly staring over the railing of the boat at the water watching as the boat left harbour not to return till a week later. He smiled sadly already missing the feel of land under his feet but not as much as the feeling of sand. Suna was the only place that he had ever loved in fact it was the only thing he ever loved because it was home even if people ridiculed him even there. At least they knew his secret or at least the secret he had once carried. Then he felt someone bump into him breaking his train of thought and he looked around dangerously with a tinge of annoyance in his aquamarine eyes when he laid his eyes upon a girl.

(Back to Hinata)

"What a beautiful day," Hinata said lightly as she walked along the long deck enjoying the warmth on her shoulders. The water reflected the sun lightly and most people around her were applying loads of sunscreen on so they wouldn't burn but Hinata did not have a fear of her skin burning. Even though her skin was almost white it was so pale it never burned not even once in her life no matter how many hours she stayed outside toiling in her mother's old garden. Her skin just stayed the same shade of pale white like her eyes stayed the same shade of pale lavender with no pupils to be seen. Just pale lavender colour.

"Hey cutie," A dirty-blonde haired boy said walking up behind her with a smirk. Hinata tried to ignore it and walked a little faster wondering if he was talking to someone else but she knew he was talking to her when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She spun around quickly feeling red erupt on her cheeks. "You look really hott in that little shirt of yours."

The boy took a step towards her but she stepped backwards away from him.

"What's wrong cutie?" He asked a smirk still on his face. "Don't cha like me?"

"I-I," she said her cheeks bright red as she took another step away from him but he just stepped towards her again.

"I'd like to get my hands under that little shirt of yours," The dirty-blonde said his smirk getting bigger. Hinata's eyes widened as she took another step back but he was quick to follow her. His hand lowered down her arm slowly and clasped around her wrist in a death grip. "We can go back to my place little hottie." She stepped back again but this time she banged into something soft and her cheeks went even brighter if it were possible.

"Hn," a low yet silky and almost demonic voice said behind her.

"Sorry," The blonde said to the unknown person behind her. "I was just taking her back to my place."

Hinata yelped lightly when she felt arms fall around her waist and clasp in the front so she was pressed against the unknown persons chest while his chin lay on her head lightly nuzzling her almost lovingly.

"And for what purpose," The low silky voice said angrily. The blonde looked totally shocked.

"Oh…I'm sorry," He said a little surprised. "I didn't know and I didn't mean anything by it." He then walked away quickly leaving Hinata pressed against the stranger's chest. She felt his arms fall away from her and she turned around to see a boy with the most piercing aquamarine eyes she had ever seen like stained glass. His blood red hair dangled in a mop on his head, his skin pale and maybe even paler then her own which surprised her, and a Japanese symbol was embedded on his forehead. It read love…

"I am so sorry," Hinata said bowing to the boy embarrassed and a little frightened for he looked very almost intimidating with his black shirt that showed off his shoulders a bit. Even though he was frightening he was quite attractive and this made Hinata's cheeks go red once again.

Gaara looked at this amused. She looked frightened of him and yet there was something else in those pale lavender eyes that he couldn't recognize. Her cheeks were still bright red and he didn't quite know why either.

"Hn," Gaara said turning his aquamarine eyes back towards the water.

"Um…thank you," Hinata said bowing her head again to him. He looked over to her again a little surprised. "For helping me out. I was a little afraid that he was…well that's not important. You have my thanks."

"No need to thank," Gaara said with a smirk. She really was quite amusing and he thought he would have a boring time this week. She was pretty. Very pretty in fact, with her pale skin and her long indigo hair falling down her shoulders in thick tufts. The shirt she wore showed off a lot of skin and she seemed to be fidgeting with it uncomfortable. She had a fuller figure which he much liked for he hated girls who were too skinny. "You might want to wear a less revealing shirt next time and you might not be bugged so much."

Hinata was a little surprised at the comment.

"Well it wasn't my choice," She said. "My friend dared me to leave my jacket behind for two days. These are the only shirts I wear under it or it just gets to hot…why am I telling you this?"

Gaara just shrugged and his eyes turned back towards the water almost in a studying way. Hinata leaned against the railing beside him looking over at the waves as well which surprised Gaara. He looked at her confused then back out at the water. For the first time he was actually enjoying someone's company for he didn't sense any fear from her.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata said with a smile turning her eyes to him again. He looked over at her a little shocked. He looked at her face once more and was totally surprised that he missed those distinct Hyuuga features in her face and the lavender eyes were a dead give away.

"A Hyuuga," Gaara said under his breath. Hinata heard this and looked at him a little surprised.

"You know of the Hyuuga's?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You're corporation is huge," Gaara said with a smirk. "The world knows about the Hyuuga Corporation. I'm also friends with a Hyuuga boy."

"Hmm?" Hinata asked surprised. "I might know him."

"Hyuuga Neji," Gaara said.

"You know Neji-niisan!" she asked excitedly. Gaara looked down at her for her eyes had totally lit up at the sound of his name.

Gaara nodded.

"How is he?" Hinata asked hopefully. "Is he doing alright? I'm still reading his last essay about the…a little to much confidential information but he has done much for my clan!"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Gaara asked to Hinata's surprise.

"He's here?" She asked her smile even wider. "Oh my gosh, what a coincidence!"

Gaara was not so amused anymore and just looked out at the ocean. She seemed like another annoying girl…

"Did you know that Neji-niisan saved my life?" Hinata said looking straight out at the ocean. "He had come down to the Hyuuga compound for the week and I was being attacked for I was the heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation. He had punched the man out almost instantly. I've never been more thankful to anyone in my life…"

Gaara looked at her with new found respect once again. It was almost like when Temari and Kankuro had left to go to school in Konoha when he was too young to go to school so he had to stay back. Even though he had never showed any emotion towards his older siblings he was so overjoyed when they had returned home that summer. He was suddenly interested in the girl again.

"I did not know that," Gaara said turning back to her.

"What is your name?" Hinata asked lightly.

"It's Gaara," He said. Hinata looked at him totally surprised. It couldn't be Temari's little brother. The one she had told all the scary stories about. He didn't seem scary at all…ok maybe a little scary when you first meet him but after that he seemed to kind and not rough at all. It didn't seem right.

"Are you my friend Temari's little brother?" Hinata asked lightly hoping he wouldn't take offence if he wasn't. Gaara looked at her surprised once again.

"Hai," he said looking down at her. She just seemed to keep surprising him more and more.

"Weird coincidences," Hinata said. She was now feeling a little frightened of the boy standing beside her. If all of Temari's stories were true then he was a natural born killer. She gulped in lightly and he seemed to notice.

"You're frightened," Gaara said his eyes not looking away from the water.

"No I'm not," Hinata lied. Gaara's eyes turned to her intensely and Hinata stood speechless at his aquamarine eyes feeling her heart start to race. What was this trance she was feeling? It was like nothing she had ever felt before as those eyes stared deeply into her own. She almost felt like his soul was touching hers lightly and she almost felt violated by his eyes as if he could see every inch of her even though his eyes were only looking into hers.

Her eyes widened as he bent in low so there faces were almost touching and he whispered lightly in her ear. "You are frightened." He then leaned back up and looked over the railing at the water once again as if nothing happened. Her heart raced at the speed of light as she looked at him confused. She was almost positive he was about to kiss her but then why would he and why did she care so much…?

"I-I…" Hinata said lightly her cheeks going bright red at the thought of kissing him and turned her pale eyes back towards the water. "Well I…m-must be g-going."

Gaara looked at the girl with a smirk. She was just so amusing.

"I thought you were going to see your cousin?" Gaara asked turning his eyes back towards the water so she wouldn't know he was looking at her.

"Oh…" Hinata said going even brighter red. "Ok… um…wh-where is he?" Hinata could hear her voice stutter and she hated it. She never got like this unless she was really embarrassed.

Gaara grabbed her wrist and started walking pulling her behind him. Hinata's cheeks went even brighter red if it were possible as people started looking over at the two with confused faces. Gaara slowed down a little when he knew that Hinata was following behind him and let go of her wrist gently.

Hinata didn't want to look at him for she would feel her cheeks go red again so she kept her eyes staring forward when she noticed all the attention that was falling on her. She had never seen more eyes pointed her way before. She put her arms around her waist trying to cover up as much skin as possible and hated the attention when she felt Gaara's arm around her waist again. She looked up at him a little surprised for he looked so casual with his arm around her as if nothing had happened. Her eyes jetted back towards the other people who were once staring at her before but they weren't anymore. They were looking towards Gaara a little surprised and then there eyes jetted away from the two of them as if nothing had happened.

"Um…G-Gaara?" Hinata stuttered lightly. Gaara looked down at her questioningly. "Um…w-why is y-you're a-arm around m-my w-waist?"

"You didn't look comfortable with people looking at you," Gaara stated plainly. "So now they aren't looking at you anymore."

"Oh," Hinata said a little surprised. That was a really sweet thing to do and yet her cheeks were still bright red from the sudden touch.

"This way," Gaara said turning down another hall that Hinata recognized instantly for it was the hall that went towards her own room.

"Wh-what room a-are you?" Hinata stuttered lightly.

"5," Gaara said. "Why are you stuttering?"

Hinata blushed red again and looked forward.

"You didn't answer my question," Gaara said.

"W-well it's j-just when I-I get em-embarrassed I-I st-stutter," Hinata said lightly. Gaara looked down at her surprised. Why was she embarrassed? He then looked down at his arm that was around her waist and his hand that was lightly skimming her lower stomach which was quite inappropriately placed. He chuckled lightly.

"This is my room," Gaara said stopping at the door and knocking on it loudly. Hinata looked at him a little surprised a remembered that there is just one key for each room and he must not have had it. The door opened up lightly and a brown-haired boy with red triangular marks on his cheeks smirked wildly when he saw Gaara with his arm around a girl's waist.

"Well, well, well," Kiba said with a chuckle. "It looks like the killer has got himself a victim."

"That wasn't funny," Gaara said his hand automatically grabbing Kiba's neck with a sneer. Kiba just smirked more for he knew that Gaara would ever truly hurt him even if he wanted too.

"Are you pissing Gaara off again Kiba?" A bubbly voice said from inside the room. Hinata watched in amazement as a blonde-haired boy with three long lines on each cheek walked out to the door clutching his stomach laughing. "Man Gaara you should have just seen what Neji did too…What?"

"Never knew that Gaara would get the first hott chick on board," Kiba said with a chuckle which earned him a painful squeeze choking him lightly.

"What's going on out there," Said a familiar voice. Hinata smiled wildly when her older cousin had come into view with an annoyed look on his face.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata said happily running straight to Neji with a big smile and giving him a big hug.

"Hina-hime?" Neji asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Gaara, did you know you're chick looks exactly like Neji?" Kiba asked with a chuckle which earned him a punch in the shoulder. Gaara had dearly wished to kill his weaker friend but he resisted for he knew that it was just Kiba being stupid.

"My friends and I are going on the cruse because dad said I was working to hard so he wanted to give me a break," Hinata said with a smile as Neji held her at arms length. "I met Gaara on the deck and he said he knew you so I jumped at the idea of seeing you again."

Neji smiled at his younger cousin. She looked a lot different since the last time he had seen her when she was 12. She was very tiny but wore clothing that made her look much bigger then she was but now she was a woman and was curvier then he ever thought she would be but he was glad that she looked healthy and not to skinny.

"You guys were yelling in here a few minutes ago and now you got all quiet," A raven haired boy said coming out of the bathroom shirtless drying his hair with a towel. "What happened?" His eyes then looked up surprised.

"Hinata-hime?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Sasu-sama?" Hinata asked surprised as well. This was turning out to be a very strange day.

"You two know each other too?" Kiba asked looking at Sasuke and Hinata curiously.

"Way back when I lived in the Uchiha compound with my family Hinata had been one of my very close friends. Shikamaru Hinata and I were inseparable," Sasuke said his eyes still looking at Hinata. "It has been a long time hasn't it Hinata-hime."

"Yes Sasu-sama," She said bowing her head lightly to him. Gaara noticed that she seemed to do this to most people that she greeted but there was a joy behind her eyes when she looked at Sasuke and he didn't much like it.

"Why do you call him Zazu?" Kiba asked looking at Hinata confused.

"She thought that the first 4 letters of my name should be pronounced like Zazu instead of sounding like sauce," Sasuke said with a chuckle. "I haven't heard that nickname in a very long time."

"It has been a very long time since you lived in the Uchiha compound," Hinata said remembering it all like it were yesterday. "How is Shikamaru?"

"Good why?" Shikamaru asked standing up from the couch which he must have been sleeping on.

"Shika-sama," Hinata said with a smile.

"Hina-san," Shikamaru said with a lazy smirk.

"Wow, I feel so out of the loop," Kiba said turning to the blonde scratching the back of his head.

"Same here," The blonde said back.

"Oh, Hinata this is Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto," Neji said turning to the other two unfamiliar boys. "They may seem like dorks at times but they aren't really that bad…ok they are that bad but that's not the point."

"Then why do you hang out with us?" Kiba asked in a know-it-all sort of manner.

"Because you two would be very lonely without us," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Good point," Naruto said to Kiba's dismay. He just hated it when Naruto agreed with Sasuke.

"Oh and this is Akamaru," Kiba said pointing down to a scruffy ball in his hoodie. Hinata looked at it a little surprised and jumped back when a little puppy dog head popped out with a light bark. "He's my best friend."

"I'm not going to say anything," Sasuke said rolling his eyes with a chuckle.

"Well it was very nice to see you all," Hinata said with a smile. "But I must get going. I don't want my friends to wonder why I've been taking so long."

"I wanted to see my sister," Gaara said lightly and I turned to him. "If you don't mind…"

"Of course!" Hinata said surprised that she hadn't asked if he wanted to see her.

"You have a sister?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Of course he does dumb ass," Sasuke said. "What for me and I'll come along."

"Hey, I don't want to miss out on meeting Gaara's sister," Naruto said grabbing his sandals off the floor and slipping them on quickly. "I wonder if she's anything like him."

"There is no one in the world with Gaara's red hair," Shikamaru said yawning again as he also got up. "I wouldn't miss the chance of catching up with one of my former friends."

"Same," Sasuke said grabbing a navy t-shirt off the arm off the couch and putting it on quickly over his muscled torso then he quickly rubbed the towel through his hair once more. It was quite the mess but it was always a mess ever since Hinata knew him with the front always to long and the hairs in the back spiked out. She had believed that he must have cut his hair himself all these years.

"I think it would be interesting to discuss a few Hyuuga matters," Neji said also grabbing his sandals. "I hope you don't mind us all coming."

Hinata just nodded with a smile. What would her friends think if she brought over 6 boys?"

"Hell I'm not going to be the downer," Kiba said grabbing his sandals as well. "Lets have ourselves a party!"

Correction. Hinata didn't know what her friends would think if she brought back 6 boys and a dog.

(End chapter)

I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter . It's a strange one but i like it. Also if you like the HinaGaara coupling i wrote another story called 'Returning to him' but it's rated M for the first chapter XD.


	2. Chapter 2: Cant really remember the name

I'm back XP with the next chapter!!!

Inner me: My other half is too lazy and doesn't know how to put up a chapter in reasonable time…

Me: It's only been a week!

Inner me: Whatever lazy ass

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any Naruto characters but if I did Gaara would be mine but also Neji XD cause I love my Hyuuga boys lol!!!

Chapter 2: Fateful encounters

"So what room do you stay in?" Neji asked walking over to the door in his almost graceful like Hyuuga posture. Naruto had made fun of it for years but when Neji kicked his ass in football he had stopped.

"5 actually," Hinata said walking out the door beside Gaara who had an almost excited glow in his eyes but when he saw that Hinata had noticed this he had masked it almost instantly behind emptiness.

"That's interesting," Kiba said with a chuckle. "It's strange how you all end up on the same boat."

"Strange indeed," Gaara said lightly thinking that no one would hear but Hinata did and looked up at him a little surprised.

Hinata knocked lightly on the door to her room lightly and heard light pattering around the room. Ino answered the door.

"Back so soon? That didn't take long at all…" Ino looked up surprised at the 6 guys standing behind Hinata and smiled widely.

"It's seems that we are hosting a party," Hinata said a little embarrassed.

"And who might these party guests be?" Temari said walking over behind Ino when her eyes became slightly big. She looked straight at her younger brother totally shocked.

"Temari," Gaara said to his sister.

"Gaara!" Temari said tackling him down in a big hug. Gaara was more surprised then anything for all those years that they had grown up together Temari had never hugged Gaara like that. "Why haven't you written or tried to keep in contact? I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm guessing that's his sister," Kiba said looking at the scene in front of his eyes. "No one in the entire world has ever gotten that close to Mr. Bloodthirsty there."

Gaara grabbed Kiba's neck with his free hand angrily. "I'm not bloodthirsty," Gaara said with a more demonic tone.

Temari held Gaara out at arms length with a smile. "Still the same Gaara," She said happily. "Except there had been another wardrobe change."

"I think it's gotten lighter," Naruto said ponderingly.

"Yah," Temari said with another smile. "Maybe it's because back when we were living in Suna you had a slight tan but that has gone away so you look very very pale."

"I am very pale," Gaara stated plainly.

"Definitely still the same Gaara," Temari said with a chuckle. "Tenten! Sakura! Come meet my baby-brother!"

Gaara shrugged down at the comment with an annoyed face. If any of the guys tried to do that to Gaara then they would have been knocked out for sure but Gaara was taking all the hits from Temari without saying a word.

"I think we should keep her around," Kiba said freeing his throat from Gaara's grasp. "She keeps the lion tamed."

"I'll just have to take my angers out on you," Gaara said angrily towards the weaker friend with a sneer. Kiba shrunk down at the comment.

"Would you like to come in?" Hinata asked walking into the room. Neji followed behind almost instinctively for when a Hyuuga asked for someone to come in then you come in without question even if you are another Hyuuga. It was almost like an unwritten law. The rest followed behind him as the two other girls entered the room from their own bedrooms.

"You're baby-brothers here…" Tenten said walking out of her room and then she stopped when she saw all the boys sitting in the living room. "Ok what happened here?"

"Am I dreaming?" Sakura asked bluntly looking around the room.

"Yah I know that my baby brother was on the ship but how did the rest of these guys get here?" Temari asked curiously to Hinata.

"Well they're all staying with Gaara," Hinata said with a smile. "Neji-niisan here is my cousin that I told you about and this is Sasu-sama and Shika-sama that were my best friends before I met you all. The other two are Uzumaki-sama and Inuzuka-sama who are more friends."

"Just call me Naruto," Naruto said with a smile.

"And I am Lord of all Dogs," Kiba said loudly. "Fear my awesome dog abilities! Go Akamaru!" Akamaru just blinked his eyes open lightly and shut them again falling asleep. "Akamaru!"

"cough geek cough," Tenten said with a smile. Kiba looked down sadly at this comment.

"It's Kiba," He said lightly.

"Strange coincidence," Ino said looking around the group.

"So Hinata, is your father still working on the X2S files?" Neji asked in a serious tone. "Those must be completed by the end of the month or the Y7FF will never be completed in time…"

"Neji, could you speak in English?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"I was," Neji said angrily.

"Maybe you should leave the business talk for another day," Shikamaru yawned. "I was hoping that we could all catch up. I haven't seen Hina-san in a long time."

"Understandable," Neji said.

"I finished them last week," Hinata said with a smile. Neji looked at her a little surprised.

"You can't mean the entire X2S files!" Neji said literally standing up out of his seat. "That's at least 15 hours of work not including the 20 booklets of 60 page essays!"

"They were quite thoroughly written but I'm still a little blurry on how the transmitter fits in to all of this," Hinata said thinking back to the files. "With a good frequency why is an extender transmitter needed? We are barely skimming the budget line and with the excessive money needed for the Y7FF plan there won't be enough money so we will have to dig into the Hyuuga funds."

"But with a higher frequency there is more chance of reaching people and getting more income then before," Neji said surprised at how well Hinata had read his notes. "If we give it the right time then in a matter of months the entire cost of the Y7FF project will be earned and down pat. We can replace all the money we took out of the Hyuuga funds easily."

"Ok I'm just going to pretend like you two were talking about how your lives are going and such things like that," Ino said her eyes wide from the use of so many big words in so little sentences.

"I was a little curious about something," Hinata said looking to Shikamaru curiously. "Sasu-sama left the specific area of Konoha when his well…well for reasons."

"What they passed away?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle. "I know they passed away Hinata but it was a long time ago."

"Oh," Hinata said a little embarrassed. "Well anyways, you left right after him and you never told me you were leaving. Why did you leave anyways?"

"Because I wasn't needed anymore," Shikamaru said easily. "Sasuke was leaving to venture out by himself with no one with him. You had already started making friend with the local girls so I wasn't needed to be your friend anymore but Sasuke needed a friend with him on his travels so I left with him. Simple as that."

Hinata was really surprised at his answer. It wasn't what she had expected at all.

"That's why your still friends even today?" Hinata asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Also I noticed something specific about you," Shikamaru said. "I distinctly remember you saying that you hated your hair long and that when it was short it gave you your own personality instead of being just another Hyuuga. Why did you grow your hair out?"

"Because I realized something three years ago," Hinata said strongly. "That even if I was just another Hyuuga I still had an important role to play in the Hyuuga matters being the heiress and all so I grew my hair out and started taking more interest in what was going on in the Hyuuga corporation. I still remain with my same philosophy that no one should be the same so that is why I have bangs. It's to show that I am myself and yet I am still apart of the Hyuuga clan."

"Precisely," Neji said with a smile.

"Here's a question," Sasuke said. "What happened to you're sweater? Every year you got a new Hyuuga sweater exactly the same as the old one. What happened to it?"

Hinata stood up and walked into her room then came out with the tan bundle in her hands which she unfolded revealing the sweater.

"I was dared not to wear it for two days," Hinata said holding her jacket tightly. "But then again I guess you could say the dare was the thing that brought us all back together."

"Hm?" everyone asked a little surprised.

"Does it really matter?" Gaara asked looking up his aquamarine eyes still blank and empty. "It isn't exactly the biggest boat of all time. There would have been many other chances that one of us could have seen someone we knew."

"But this early?" Temari asked. "We haven't even been on the ship for an hour and I've already seen my baby-brother who I haven't seen in two years. Isn't there a Hyuuga belief for this or something?"

"Everything happens according to destiny never to be altered by another but always the same," Neji and Hinata said in the exact same time. "To try and alter your destiny is impossible for it is your destiny."

Everyone was a little surprised at how quick Neji and Hinata remembered that law and said it at the exact same time but then again they were Hyuuga's. There was always something strange about them.

"I thought I knew my destiny once," Neji said a little depressed. "I was totally wrong but I'm glad I was wrong."

The boys looked at him understandingly for they knew all of his stories but the girls looked at him a little confused. Even so he still said nothing of the matter.

"So how exactly did this all happen?" Ino asked looking to Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"How exactly did you meet up with all of your old friends?" Ino asked.

"That's a long story," Hinata said feeling her cheeks going bright red.

"She accidentally bumped into me," Gaara said. "Not much more to say on the topic."

Ino looked at Hinata still confused. They all knew that Hinata's posture was to poise for her to just randomly bump into someone else. Something must have happened and she was curious.

"But Hinata doesn't just bump into people," Ino said turning to Gaara. "She's a Hyuuga remember?"

"Let me guess," Gaara said. "You're the one who dared Hinata not to wear her jacket right?"

Ino was a little set back by this but regained her curiosity and a new found anger towards the red head.

"So?" Ino said angrily. "If she wasn't then you wouldn't have gotten to see your sister."

"Like I said before, the boat is small," Gaara said still showing no emotion in his eyes. He was really starting to get annoyed with the blonde sitting on the other side of the room. "There are many more chances of me seeing my sister and Hinata seeing her cousin or her two old friends. The only difference is that you gave your own friend a very scary encounter with someone else that if I wasn't there she wouldn't have gotten out of. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked confused then everyone turned their eyes to Gaara expectantly.

"Does it really matter?" Gaara asked not liking the attention suddenly given to him.

"When I was walking there was a boy on deck," Hinata said lightly and everyone else looked at her surprised and yet they sensed what was coming next. "He started hitting on me and grabbed my wrist but I bumped into Gaara while walking backwards away from the boy…"

"I'm sorry Hinata," Ino said running to her friend and giving her a big hug. "I really didn't know that would happen and I thought that you would get a little more attention but not that kind. Sometimes there are just real perverts out there."

"I would dearly love to beat this guy up," Neji said cracking his knuckles.

"There is no need," Hinata said with a chuckle. "Gaara scared him off pretty good."

"Was it death threats or choking him?" Kiba asked with a chuckle which earned him a punch in the arm.

"Neither," Gaara said angrily. "What's done is done."

Temari looked at her brother a little surprised. It had been a very long time but never had he seen Gaara treat anyone nice or willingly help anyone out. What happened to make him change so much?

"How did you get rid of them then?" Kiba asked. "It had to be something violent right?"

Gaara just shrugged and looked out the window and Hinata started to blush crimson red. Now everyone was confused. What could Gaara have done to make Hinata blush so brilliantly red?

"What happened after you bumped into him though?" Ino asked directing the question to Hinata. Hinata went even brighter red and knew that it had been Gaara who seemed to have embarrassed her in some way. Neji looked over at Gaara evilly for if he hurt Hinata in anyway he would surely pay for it.

"Well I bumped into him and the guy who had grabbed my wrist started to apologize to Gaara for what happened," Hinata said already feeling her voice start to crack a little. "G-Gaara m-must h-have noticed th-that I-I wasn't co-comfortable wi-with this g-guy so he…w-well he…"

"I hugged her," Gaara stated plainly. "The guy apologized again and walked away quickly."

"Ok I was wrong," Kiba said. "Gaara's sister and Hinata are the only ones that have ever gotten close to Mr. Bloodthirsty." Gaara's hand shot out and grabbed Kiba's throat menacingly.

"I told you I don't like that name," Gaara said angrily.

"That is so cute," Ino said with a smile. "Even if it was you." She said giving Gaara an very evil glance. Hinata could tell that Ino and Gaara would never get along.

"There is nothing 'cute' about it," Gaara said his anger now pointed at the blonde on the other side of the room. "If I wasn't there your friend here wouldn't have gotten away. You should be ashamed…"

"You helped someone else?" Temari asked lightly and the room went silent.

"What do you mean?" Gaara said turning his eyes out the window.

"What happened to you Gaara?" Temari asked lightly.

"Nothing," Gaara said lightly under his breath.

"So…" Kiba said breaking the silence that had erupted. "The weather has been pretty crazy lately don't you think."

"I'm going for a walk," Gaara said standing up and walking over to the door to everyone's surprise.

Hinata looked at him worriedly as he began to open the door and sensed something about him that she had never sensed from anyone else. It was like he was struggling inside.

"I'll come with you," Hinata decided quickly and now it was everyone else's turn to be surprised.

"You have people to catch up with," Gaara said shutting the door before Hinata had a chance to go join him. She was a little surprised but remembered her three other friends that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I really don't do well with tension," Sakura said sitting down on the arm of the couch beside Sasuke who was a little surprised.

"Oh I almost forgot," Hinata said. "Shika-sama, Sasu-sama, Neji-niisan, Naruto-sama, and Kiba-sama, this is Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Sakura." Hinata pointed at all her friends accordingly. "They are all my friends from back home in Konoha."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Neji said bowing his head lightly in a Hyuuga like manner.

"Hey," was all Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura literally fell out of her seat when she saw that grin. He really was very attractive and Ino seemed to notice this too.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked tiredly.

"Yo," Kiba said picking up Akamaru studying the dog.

"Hi," Naruto said looking around a little jumpy. He seemed like he was ready to run some laps or something like that which made Tenten chuckle a little.

"I really want to know where Gaara-sama went," Hinata said lightly not really thinking that anyone would hear but everyone did.

"Why don't you go then?" Ino asked.

"We have other guests," Hinata said surprised at Ino.

"We can stay here till you get back," Kiba said. "Mine as well. Naruto and I still feel totally out of the loop."

"We can talk to your friends till you get back," Neji said with a reassuring smirk.

"I don't think it's much use trying to talk to him," Sasuke said surprised everyone. "But if there's a way to calm down his fury then I'm all for it."

Hinata nodded and left the room silent. She looked down the empty hall hoping the he would be leaning against a wall or something but he was not. She walked down the hallway and out onto the deck once again. She walked over to where she had talked to Gaara earlier and sure enough he was staring over the railing, his forearms holding him up.

"Gaara?" Hinata said lightly walking over to him and standing by him.

"What do you want?" Gaara's deep and silky voice said.

"You left really quickly so I was wondering if you were alright is all," Hinata said with a smile. "You are my friend now after all."

"Friend?" Gaara asked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Hinata said not looking at him but at the water. "You are my friend now."

"And why?" Gaara asked. "I'll know you for like a week and then you will go back to where you came from. There is no need to make any bonds when they are only to be broken."

"I haven't seen Sasu-sama and Shika-sama in years and years but we are still friends," Hinata said calmly. "No bonds were ever broken. Here."

Hinata grabbed a pen and a little sheet of paper from her pocket quickly writing something across it then handing it to Gaara.

Gaara unfolded the little paper and it said my email," Hinata said with a smile. "Now we can stay friends. See. No bonds broken there."

"Why are you so strange?" Gaara asked his eyes looking down at her searchingly. "Is it really important that I am your friend or not?"

"Well yah," Hinata said with a chuckle. "You helped me out when I needed help. I can't just forget that can I? I better go back to the little party that has seemed to have formed in my room. Are you going to come back with me?"

"I don't like crowds," Gaara muttered looking back down the hallway.

"But they are friends," Hinata said with a chuckle. "It's not like being in a crowded room with people you don't know. You could actually have fun if you tried."

"I don't like fun," Gaara said looking back at the water.

"You are too funny," Hinata said with another chuckle. She grabbed his wrist lightly and started walking towards the hallway to Gaara surprise. Gaara's hand slipped lightly down which they both didn't seem to notice until they had come back into Hinata's room with everyone staring bug eyes at them. Hinata was a little confused until she looked down at her hand which was grasping Gaara's lightly and she let go feeling her cheeks go crimson red.

"Seems I was wrong," Sasuke said breaking the silence. "She did calm him down."

(End chapter)

Hello again . I hope you all enjoyed that chapter but I just wanted to know something. Do you think I'm keeping the characters in character or if I'm not do you like how I'm portraying the characters? My first ever fan fiction was a HinaGaara but I purposely pulled them out of character to fit the storyline and people seemed to like it because of that but I have been having trouble trying to get them all back into character for this cute little one. I hope you enjoy how I write it though and comments towards improving the story are wanted a lot!!!!!! I love criticism even if it is a little well…rough XP but at least it will help me self-improve to finish the story of with a bang right?


	3. Chapter 3: Um forgot the name lol

Cruse of Fate

Ok I'm about to screw up a lot in the story lol so I hope you enjoy for this is not what even I expected I would do lol XD.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this again?

(Start chapter)

Chapter 3: Can never be friends again

That afternoon had gone by like a breeze. Hinata was so glad to see everyone again and even Gaara had a few words to say…ok they weren't the nicest words and they were more towards Kiba but they were words at least. Before she knew it the sun was starting to skim the horizon lightly.

"I am so hungry," Kiba said clutching his stomach. "Why do we keep forgetting to eat?"

"I'm craving ramen so bad!" Naruto said his eyes big.

"I'm kind of hungry too," Ino said thinking back to when she had eaten breakfast that morning. She hadn't eaten since.

"Fatty," Kiba chuckled loudly and that was the last straw. Ino was very self-conscious about her weight and hated it even when Sakura called her Ino-pig so she would call Sakura Forehead back which was Sakura's soft spot. The funniest part was that Ino was not fat at all. In fact she was probably the skinniest of the girls but she didn't seem to think so.

"You bastard!" Ino said angrily.

"Lunatic," Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Dog-boy," Ino retorted angrily.

"Slut," Kiba said back taking offence to the dog-boy comment.

"Man ho!" Ino said lunging out of her seat at Kiba then tackling him down to the floor. "Nobody calls Ino Yamanaka a slut and gets away with it!"

"What's the chances of Kiba making it out of that alive?" Neji asked calmly looking at Hinata.

"Not good," Hinata said with a chuckle.

"Let me help," Neji said standing up and walking over to the wrestling teens.

"Not a good idea!" Tenten said loudly but it was too late as Ino pulled Neji down angrily when he had tried to pry Kiba away.

"Ino calm down!" Tenten said loudly wrapping her arms in a tight hold around Ino to stop her from attacking.

"Let me wring his neck!" Ino said angrily and with one finally shove pushed herself free of Tenten's arms flinging Tenten right on top of Neji and she began attacking Kiba again. Tenten blushed maddeningly red as she noticed the position she was lying on Neji and jumped up off of him quickly grabbing Ino in another hold to stop her.

"Yo, Ino-pig would you calm down?" Sakura asked with a chuckle. Ino turned here eyes to her friend sitting across the room evilly and Sakura stopped chuckling as soon as she saw the viciousness in Ino's eyes. "We're doomed." Ino had pushed Tenten off on top of Neji again but this time knocking him right off his feet.

Before Ino had a chance to get to Sakura Kiba tackled her from behind.

"Ha," Kiba said pinning the struggling blonde down with success. "Didn't outsmart the dog this time!" Ino struggled as much as possible but Kiba was pushing his entire weight on her so no matter how hard she tried she could not free herself from his grasp. Finally after a good 5 minutes of struggling Ino finally calmed down and understood that she wasn't getting away.

"You can let go of me now," Ino said. Kiba stood up slowly to make sure it wasn't a trick then sat down cross-legged on the floor with Akamaru sitting behind him barking lightly. Akamaru had seen Kiba wrestle down people on more then one occasion so he wasn't too surprised and jumped back into Kiba's hoodie without a second thought.

"I will get you back for that dog-breath," Ino said with a sneer.

"You do that," Kiba said yawning loudly. "For now I will be waiting to beat you once again at your own game."

"I won't go easy on you next time," Ino said turning away from the brunette. What a strange boy.

"If that was going easy on him then I would really not want to be here when you aren't," Sasuke said with a smirk. Ino smiled widely at the raven-haired boy.

"I'm not always mean though," Ino said with a little wink then she sat down on the ground leaning against Hinata's feet. Sakura looked at her best-friend surprised for she also thought that Sasuke was hott and Sakura wasn't going to give up so easily.

"If you want to see something truly scary then you should see Temari on a bad day," Tenten said with a chuckle turning towards the blonde who hadn't said much all night. She seemed to be lost in some sort of daze.

"Hmm?" she asked breaking her trance.

"Oh we were just talking about how Ino just threw your panties in the freezer," Sakura said with a chuckle.

"What?" Temari said looking down at Ino with a death glare.

"Yah it was terribly funny," Tenten said with a chuckle to Ino's dismay. She so dearly wanted to get back at Ino for making her shove a Hyuuga right off his feet.

"You are so dead," Temari said angrily cracking her knuckles dangerously.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Ino said her eyes bulging in fear. Kiba almost fell over he was so surprised for not even a minute ago Ino was fiercely attacking him but now with just a gaze from Temari brought down her confidence all the way.

"She didn't do anything Temari," Hinata said with a chuckle.

"Aww you ruined it!" Sakura said as Temari's eyes all the sudden became less evil again.

"We all know that Temari can take down an elephant," Hinata said. "Why do we have to see her demolish Ino?"

"I wonder how she got so strong in the first place," Ino said backing away into Hinata's knees more.

"Why are we talking about Temari as if she isn't here?" Temari asked with a chuckle. "If you wanted to know why I was so strong it's because of my baby-brother. He is not someone you want to mess with on a bad day." Everyone looked over at Gaara expectantly.

"Hn," Gaara said just glaring out the window.

"Ah so you mean Mr. Bloodthirsty is actually bloodthirsty?" Kiba asked with a chuckle.

"Don't call me bloodthirsty," Gaara said angrily not taking his eyes away from the window.

"No but he's strong," Temari said. "Stronger then any I have ever seen. In fact I bet he could take down the whole lot of you in under two minutes."

"Yah right," Kiba said with a chuckle. "Don't think we are so weak."

"Then I'll make a wager with you," Temari said. "If no one can beat my brother is a spar then you have to kiss Ino!"

"What!!!" Kiba asked literally falling out of his chair. "That lunatic bitch? She's probably poison me or something!" 

"Those dog lips are not touching mine!" Ino said angrily.

"Then you'll both have to try your hardest to take him down," Temari said.

"And what if one of us wins?" Neji asked.

"Yah," Kiba said. "You have to kiss lazy ass over there!" He said pointing towards Shikamaru.

"Deal," Temari said for she knew Gaara wouldn't lose.

"No deal," Gaara said angrily. "I'm not agreeing to this."

"Come on," Temari said walking over to her brother hopefully. "Please Gaara? It could be fun and you get to kick Kiba's ass."

"Fine," Gaara said rolling his eyes. "But only because I want to beat Kiba up."

"You're all nice," Kiba said. "Wow does everyone hate me in this room?"

"Well no…" Neji said trailing off a bit. "Ok maybe everyone does but at least you've got Akamaru right?"

"Let's move everything out of the way," Temari said lifting up the one side of the overly heavy couch with everyone still sitting on it. They all looked at her strength surprised when the felt themselves lift up fully for when Gaara had seen Temari struggling to get the couch off the ground he had lifted the other end with one hand.

"We're screwed," Naruto said looking at Gaara's easy going strength.

When all the furniture was out of the way the living room was wide and huge. Everyone sat down near the couch except Gaara who was leaning against the wall not really caring to much for what was to happen next.

"Alright I think that Kiba should go first," Temari said.

"Fine by me," Kiba said with a smirk. "Let's go Akamaru."

"When I say fight you fight alright?" Sakura said with a chuckle. "Alright, ready, steady, FIGHT!"

Gaara still stayed leaning against the wall not really into the moment.

"You should pay a little more attention to me!" Kiba said low kicking to knock him off his feet but as soon as his leg would have made contact with Gaara's, Gaara's eyes lit up with sudden rage and he grabbed Kiba by his neck lifting him up right off his feet.

"Don't kill him Gaara," Temari said with a chuckle. "This is meant to be fun."

At Temari's words Gaara let go of Kiba's neck then in almost the blink of an eye had punched Kiba right in the gut sending him flying across the room and landing with a thump against the wall.

"Ok he's got mad skills," Kiba said standing up while clutching his stomach lightly. "Man that was painful."

Kiba threw a punch at Gaara's face which Gaara dodged like it was the easiest thing and spun around him quickly kicking Kiba right in the middle of his back. Kiba fell over and banged against the wall heavily.

"Ok he's got the best skills I've ever seen," Kiba said. "I'm out."

"That was fast," Ino said worriedly. "I'll try now then." She got up and stood in hopefully a fighting position hoping that since she was a girl he would be a little nicer but she didn't know how wrong she was.

Gaara leaned against the wall waiting for her to attack him.

Ino charged at him quickly but Gaara just held out his hand and it pressed against Ino's forehead so she couldn't attack him at all. He then shoved her back and low kicked under her legs so she fell right on her butt.

"I'm just going to go sit back down now," Ino said leaning back against Hinata's knees.

"I'll try," Naruto said standing up and walking over to Gaara.

His blue eyes brightened as he lunged forward at Gaara just to be pushed back with the same amount of force. He tried again to attack Gaara but again was pushed back straight to where he was. Gaara was starting to get bored with this so this time he had lunged at Naruto sending him banging into the wall.

"Why do I even bother?" Naruto said sitting back down again.

"I'll fight him!" Tenten said jumping up quickly and then into a fighting stance.

She bent low and charged up him punching but kicking instead so the attack had actually hurt Gaara. He spun around and low kicked under her feet then held her neck against the wall.

"I'm done," Tenten squeaked and Gaara let go quickly letting her fall down to the ground rubbing her irritated neck.

"I could try," Sasuke said standing up and his eyes that were once a calm onyx colour were now deep sepia red flecked with three brown marks. Everyone knew that the Uchiha's had this special ability with their eyes and even if it's abilities were limited it looked very intimidating.

"Sharingan," Gaara said studying Sasuke's eyes lightly. "I was wondering when I would see you're blood trait."

(I kind of have to change the abilities of the Sharingan to match my story so I hope you all don't mind lol XP).

Gaara punched at him but Sasuke dodged it simply. His Sharingan could anticipate all of Gaara's attacks before he even made them so Gaara planned whole intricate designs in his mind and began kicking and hitting except in a well planned out way that even though Sasuke knew his attacks was having a lot of trouble trying to dodge them.

"You know how to confuse my Sharingan," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I tip my hat to you Gaara." He then sat back down on the couch, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead lightly.

"Sasuke you might want to get some water," Sakura said worriedly. "You lasted longer then everyone else and you haven't had much liquid through the day so you may get heat stroke or worse. It would be smart to have at least 16 ounces."

"Are you going to fight him now?" Temari asked Sakura. Sakura just looked over at Gaara and shrivelled down in her seat.

"I'll pass," Sakura said. "I really don't want to get my ass kicked right now if you don't mind."

"How about you Shikamaru?" Temari asked. "You giving it a shot?"

"I'm not going to fight the inevitable," Shikamaru said yawning loudly. "I'm not going to go get my ass kicked for no apparent reason."

"I'll go," Neji said standing up his eyes suddenly flaring into life, the veins popping out so you could see them all.

"Byakugan," Hinata whispered lightly. She had never seen any Hyuuga in the world who could use the Byakugan better then Neji. It gave him a 360 view of everything so he had the advantage not to mention he had been trained in the gentle-fist fighting art just as all Hyuuga children were. Hinata could still remember the gruelling practices that she had to go through.

Neji fell into the gentle-fist fighting stance.

"Now I have seen you use this before once," Gaara said. "I get to figure this one out too."

Neji just smirked.

"It's more complicated then you think," Neji said bending down and charging so gracefully that it almost looked perfect like when you see those fighting movies.

Everyone except Hinata who knew better was waiting for Neji to charge right into Gaara and be pushed back but instead spun around him so that he was behind Gaara and started hitting him quickly.

"8 palm," Neji said counting it out in his head then spinning around Gaara so he was at his left side. "16 palm." He spun around Gaara at a 180 degree angle. "24 palm." His hands moved quickly punching into Gaara who was taking the hits painfully for when Neji got you in the attack then there was no way of getting out of it. He spun around to Gaara's back again. "32 palm." And with one more turn was facing him one more time. "64 palm!" And with that he began hitting Gaara 64 times in the gut heavily doing so in seconds. Neji stood up straight in his graceful standstill wiping the sweat beads on his forehead. Gaara's eyes were wide from the attack that he just experienced but to Neji's surprise stood up tall again.

"I dare you to do it again," Gaara said with a smirk running straight dead at Neji. Not even the strongest could last through Neji's 64 palm and still be walking for it was the Hyuuga's most deadly attack but Gaara seemed to be unaffected by it.

Gaara's eyes lit up and again Hinata could see the inner struggle that Gaara was fighting within his eyes. Gaara pulled his arm back and slammed a heavy punch into Neji's gut this time sending him flying across the room into the wall.

"That…" Neji said looking up the byakugan disappearing from his eyes leaving the pale and unfocused once again. "Was a real fight."

Gaara wiped the sweat of his forehead quickly with his forearm and then looked around the room to see who was left. Hinata was the only one.

"Hinata are you going to give it a try?" Temari asked not to sure that Hinata should try to fight Gaara after all. Temari knew there was something about this girl that Gaara liked and back in Suna Gaara had not even been able to tell the difference between lust and bloodlust. She didn't think he would go all the way and kill her but she wasn't to sure if she should give him a chance at it. She remembered when he was 8 years old and had accidentally broken a little girl's leg. He didn't mean to cause her harm but the sand played weird tricks with his mind. She knew the Shukaku was gone but she couldn't help feeling that Gaara was getting feelings for the Hinata and if he turned out to fall in love with her then she may get hurt…

"I'll fight," Hinata said standing up. Everyone was a little surprised at this for no one wanted to fight after the display in front of them before.

Gaara smirked for he knew she would fight him. He just leaned against the wall waiting patiently.

"Byakugan," Hinata whispered and felt her own eyes flare the veins popping up dangerously. She fell into the gentle-fist stance.

"He's not going to fall for the same trick again," Neji said watching his younger cousin. He didn't want her to get hurt and he knew that she would if she tried hard enough.

"She fights like Neji?" Kiba asked surprised.

"Not exactly," Neji said.

Hinata charged at Gaara quickly but turned the other way instead of the same way as Neji but she didn't start to use the 64 palms.

"Hah," Hinata said pushing her palms at him powerfully the turning underneath his arm.

She circled him in the same motion flowing into each attack easily like nothing they had ever seen. Neji had down the same motion except he had stopped to count his palms but Hinata just kept circling him hitting specific nerve points. It was quite the site to see. Finally after ten minutes of non-stop attacks Hinata stopped her arms dropping to her sides panting loudly. Gaara was also panting lightly for he had tried many times to get out of the attack but could not. His whole body hurt from all the attacks.

"That was hard," Hinata panted lightly and her knees buckled underneath her sending her falling to the ground. Instincts caught up with Gaara and he caught her quickly holding her up around her waist. He lifted her up and put her on the couch so she could calm down.

"I give up," Gaara stated without care. "Hinata won the fight."

Everyone looked at Gaara surprised for he hadn't done this with any of the rest of them when he threw them across the room but nobody was going to argue with Gaara when he does something for his own reasons.

"No I lost fair and square," Hinata said breathing in heavily.

"Just except that he's letting you win!" Ino said looking at Kiba. "I really don't want to kiss that."

"But I am a Hyuuga and when I lose I lose," Hinata stated plainly. "There's nothing more to it. I will not take charity wins. Thank you Gaara but I didn't win and everyone knows that."

"So pucker up Ino-pig," Sakura laughed loudly.

"Fine," Ino said stubbornly sitting down not making a move towards Kiba.

"I will die before I kiss her!" Kiba said totally scared out of his mind.

Ino stood up and walked over towards Kiba. "We mine as well get this over quick alright?"

"I refuse!" Kiba said stepping back. "I refuse and you can't come near me lunatic bitch!"

Ino rolled her eyes annoyed, grabbed his face with her hands and pressed her lips against his before he could do anything about it. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as Ino had thought it was going to be…ok it was pretty damn good for what she thought it was going to be but she would never tell a soul about it. When she pulled away Kiba's eyes were big and he didn't move from the spot he was standing. He blinked lightly totally shocked.

Tenten cat-whistled laughing loudly.

"It really isn't that funny," Ino said rolling her eyes.

"I'll make dinner for all of you," Hinata said with a smile.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Sakura said getting up.

"No I want to," Hinata said reassuringly. "It's no problem at all."

"Then at least will you accept my help?" Sasuke asked standing up and walking towards the kitchen beside me.

"Oh…ok," Hinata said walking into the kitchen with Sasuke following behind her. "I'm not quite sure what to make for I'm not really quite sure what we have."

"Then we'll have fun with this," Sasuke said opening the freezer. "Let's see…oh there is a big supply of talipia."

"Talipia?" Hinata asked confused.

"It's a type of fish," Sasuke said pulling boxes out of the freezer. "Lucky for us we got the good kind. It's breaded in 12 grain. It's quite tasty actually and simple to make. Check to see if there is any fries."

Hinata opened the freezer herself and in the right hand corner was a giant bag of super crispy fries which she pulled out and placed on the stove counter. Sasuke had already pulled out the baking sheet and was lying fillets across it. There was a second pan too which she knew was for the fries so she spread a generous amount on the pan making sure to fill it fully. Sasuke then put the pans in the oven which he had preheated and closed it.

"Now we have ten minutes till we must flip the fish and the fries," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Then we can go back out and talk to everyone," Hinata said turning towards the door but she felt Sasuke's hand grab hers gently which made her go bright red.

"I was actually hoping that I would have the chance to talk to you," Sasuke said.

"Oh…ok," Hinata said a little unsure.

"Actually there was something I wanted to tell you," Sasuke said leaning against the counter with his onyx eyes looking straight at the cupboards. "Remember when we were younger when Uiishi had come to school with a black eye?"

"Yah, you said he had fallen down the stairs or something," Hinata said with a chuckle. "I didn't understand why he wouldn't talk to me after that though."

"He didn't fall down the stairs…" Sasuke said trailing off. "He made fun of me cause my best-friend was a girl and that she wasn't even a pretty one. I punched him out and told him that if anyone ever heard what actually happened then he would get the same treatment 10 fold. I also told him that you were the prettiest girl in the entire school."

Hinata was surprised at what Sasuke had just said and felt her cheeks burn bright red.

"I guess that makes sense why he never talked to me since," Hinata said.

"I made a promise to myself that day," Sasuke said. "That one day I would be the one protecting you from people like him. That one day I would be your husband and you wouldn't have to worry anymore…"

Now Hinata was really surprised. She didn't know what to say to Sasuke. It was a lot of information to take in at once especially since she hadn't seen him in years and years. She was hoping that Sasuke wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say but she knew that he would.

"Hinata-hime," Sasuke said turning to her his eyes so calm and yet loving. A look that Hinata had never thought Sasuke could even possess. "I had thought about that promise every single day because I hoped that one day it would be true. I hoped that one day I would see you again and that maybe you would possess love for me that I possess for you and I have never let go of. You are that childhood memory that I cannot let go of and forget for it is my greatest memory and I want to have many more memories with you Hinata. I'm in love with you Hinata and I think I've always been even when we were kids…"

Hinata felt a tear drip down her cheek lightly. Why was he doing this to her? She thought he would always be her best-friend and be her blanket to fall back on when things seem so sad but now he wasn't the same anymore. He didn't want to be her safe blanket anymore and be there to push her back on her feet but the person who lifts her up after she has landed. She felt a longing inside for him to be her best-friend but was it even possible that a boy and a girl can have a strong friendship without it being disrupted by emotions?

"It's been a long time Sasuke," Hinata said looking down sadly. "A very long time and the time I get to spend with you, Neji-niisan, and Shika-sama is very limited. I'm sorry Sasuke but it just doesn't seem right…"

"But we should enjoy the time we have together," Sasuke said. "Fate could have brought us together this week for a purpose."

Hinata felt more tears fall down her cheeks to Sasuke's surprise and he looked at her worriedly.

"Please forget this ever happened," Hinata said wiping the tears away quickly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked a little surprised.

"I can't have your heart impacting my decisions Sasuke," Hinata said feeling more tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Sasuke but my heart doesn't wish for yours. I don't have feelings for you like you do for me…"

"I understand," Sasuke said turning back towards the oven so he wasn't looking at her anymore. "But there isn't a way that I can change the feelings I have for you Hinata-hime. I'll finish the cooking and you can go out there with the rest of them."

Hinata didn't want Sasuke to cook dinner by himself but she knew it was best to do what he said and she walked out into the living room where us looked like Neji was about to clobber Kiba.

"Don't you ever, ever say that about my cousin again!" Neji said punching Kiba in the jaw.

"It really wasn't that big of deal," Ino said watching Kiba get thrown across the room.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, Hina-hime," Neji said straightening out from the punch he just threw.

"What did he say about me?" Hinata asked looking over at the cowering brunette on the floor.

"He just said that you were hott," Tenten chuckled. "You might want to call your cousin off before he kills the poor guy."

"Niisan, could you stop beating up Kiba?" Hinata asked with a chuckle. Neji nodded but gave Kiba one more evil stare before he sat back down calmly like nothing even happened.

Hinata sat down beside her cousin looking down at her feet. She was so hoping that Sasuke would be her best-friend again but now they could never be best-friends again…

(end chapter)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the late post but I've been so busy lately lol and I just got my new dell inspiron laptop that I've been waiting for months for . It was custom made just for me lol although it took like 5 months friggin pay lol.


	4. Chapter 4: Going Down

Cruse of Fate

Here's the next chapter . Although this is the fun chapter I must say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters because I'm poor…cries lol.

Chapter 4: Going Down

Everyone had left that night happy except Sasuke who had seemed distant all night long. He was not the only one for Hinata had not said much either.

"Night Hinata," Tenten said heading to her room leaving Hinata the last person in the living room. Hinata got up and walked into her bedroom quietly grabbing her suitcase off the ground and opened it up grabbing her laptop. She sat on her bed and logged onto the internet then on to msn when she noticed she was added to someone's list.

"Fiery Heart," Hinata said lightly. "That's a weird name."

Online:

_Fiery Heart: Hi_

_Lavender eyes: Um…Hi?_

_Fiery Heart: It's Gaara_

_Lavender eyes: Oh, so um…wuts up?_

_Fiery Heart: Hn_

_Lavender eyes: I forgot you don't really talk much_

_Fiery Heart: I talk when it is necessary_

_Lavender eyes: I c_

_Fiery Heart: Want to meet me on deck?_

_Lavender eyes: It's like 12_

_Fiery Heart: Yah, so?_

_Lavender eyes: Shouldn't you be goin to bed soon? _

_Fiery Heart: I'm an insomniac _

_Lavender eyes: oh_

_Fiery Heart: so u coming?_

_Lavender eyes: Why not, I'll see you out on the deck in a few minutes_

_Fiery Heart: K_

_Fiery heart has logged out._

_Lavender eyes has logged out._

Hinata closed her computer a little surprised. She hadn't expected that she would be leaving the room this late and she didn't really know why she agreed with him but she did.

"Shit," Hinata said looking down at the little night gown she was wearing. Gaara would be expecting her out there like now so instead of changing she grabbed her Hyuuga sweater then tiptoed out of her room and then out into the hallway with the key on a string around her neck. She zipped up the sweater when she had gotten out of the room and pulled the little blue nightgown down more on her thigh hoping it didn't show too much but then again it was just Gaara and he wasn't going to try anything.

"Hey," Gaara said when Hinata had finally gotten to the deck. Surprisingly a few people were still walking but not many.

"Hi," Hinata said leaning against the railing beside him. The stars were magnificent tonight. Brighter then she had seem them in a long time.

"They say that this is the devil's hour," Gaara said. "The most demonic part of night but then again the stars are never brighter at any other time."

"You like the stars?" Hinata asked a little surprised. 'I didn't know that you would be someone who looks at the stars but then again you seem to surprise me more every time you talk."

Gaara turned his eyes to the Hyuuga girl beside him and never saw a sight more beautiful. Her indigo hair fell down her shoulders freely with her skin glowing lightly from the moon's glow. She looked like she was taking in warmth from her jacket as best as possible. Gaara's eyes wandered farther down to the bottom of the light blue gown that was quite high on her milky white thighs and down her muscled legs. She was so beautiful but he would never admit it…

"The stars are the one thing permanent in my life," Gaara said. "They are the same stars no matter where I am and that has been my one reassuring thought."

"You put your trust in the stars that they will always be the same," Hinata said lightly. "People change, emotions stir, hearts break. It's a fact of humanity and yet it is still so cruel."

Gaara looked at her with a new found curiosity.

"What has driven you to have such a cynical view at humanity?" Gaara asked. "Your words are chilling Hinata but true and I can't help but wonder why you feel such. As far as I know you have never felt true hurt."

"Doesn't everyone know what true hurt feels like?" Hinata asked. "Even if they have never felt it? It's as much an emotion as any physical torture. It is they way our minds think and the way our bodies react to the idea of true and utter sadness and despair."

"Something happened tonight," Gaara said. "For you were not this cynical this morning. What happened?"

Hinata looked up at Gaara her pale eyes shimmering lightly in the moonlight. "I thought that maybe Sasuke and I could be friends again like old times," Hinata said as a tear started falling down her cheek. "But I was wrong like so many countless times. He told me he was in love with me…"

"Are you in love with him?" Gaara asked curiously.

"That's that hard part," Hinata said looking down. "I have great feelings for Sasuke. Great and true but I'm not in love with him. Every feeling I have for him is a love of a friend. I'm just not ready to have a relationship with Sasuke…"

Hinata felt something make a loud noise from down below and the whole ship started to shake out of control. Hinata felt her legs buckle underneath her as she was flung from the sudden impact right into Gaara's arms. A loud creaking sound erupted as the ship shook crazily but Gaara held onto her tightly so that she wouldn't fall. She was a little surprised at this but was so glad that he she had his warmth. Her eyes jetted around and noticed crewmen running out of halls starting to take down lifeboats quickly and that's when Hinata knew something was wrong.

"Sir?" Hinata asked letting go of Gaara quickly and running over to one of the frantic crewmen. "Sir, what's going on?"

"A bomb was set off downstairs," The crewmen said worriedly. "Water is pouring into the boat quickly. It is best that you go find a life jacket now!"

Hinata felt the boat start to tip and knew that there was no way the ship was going to last. It would sink and soon.

"Gaara!" Hinata said running back to the Gaara feeling tears streak down her face. "Gaara the boat is going to sink and soon!"

"Stay here," Gaara said. Hinata was about to protest when she felt him plant a kiss right on her forehead. "Please I don't want you to get hurt." He then ran off into the hallway into the lower hallways. Hinata felt her forehead gently where his lips had touched with her cheeks bright red but she knew she had no time to think about it. She wasn't just going to stand around and wait while her friends stayed in the room. She quickly placed the key in the lock of there door and opened it up. Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten were already up with worried expressions.

"We have to get out of here," Hinata said running into her room and grabbing a bag which she threw clothing and a towel into and slung over her back. She wouldn't be fast enough if she brought everything with her.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked with a bag over her own back also filled with clothing for she had seen Hinata doing so and had told everyone else to as well.

"The ship is going to sink," Hinata said running to the door. "Get out of here as soon as possible alright?"

"K," Tenten said with new found fear in her eyes. She ran out of the room with Temari, Sakura, and Ino who were all trembling lightly.

Hinata then ran to room 5 and knocked on their door loudly. Neji had answered it with his eyes showing his worry.

"The ship is sinking," Hinata repeated wiping away more tears that were falling down her cheeks. "You must get out of here as fast as you can Neji ok?"

"Where is Gaara?" Neji asked.

"He went to go get people in the lower part of the ship," Hinata said feeling herself shake uncontrollably. She was really needing Gaara's warmth again. "You must hurry Neji. The ship is sinking quickly." This was true for the ship was already tilted over a good 25 degrees and was only tipping over more.

Hinata then ran and started banging loudly against doors and yelling.

"Ship is sinking!" She yelled. "Please everybody get up!" Crewmen then came into the hall and took over the duty of waking the passengers. Hinata started breathing in heavily then ran down the stairs that Gaara had gone down before. That's when she noticed the water. Deep water spilling into the ship. Gaara was still down there and she knew it so she stepped lightly into it feeling jets of cold run up her skin she advanced in the water until it was up to her knees when she saw Gaara down at the end of the hall digging through rubble for the wall had blown out.

"Gaara!" I yelled over to him. "Gaara we have to get out of here!"

"I told you to wait on deck!" Gaara snapped while he shovelled more broken plaster and wood out of the way.

"I'm not letting you do this alone," Hinata said going even deeper into the water. She noticed that the water was already up Gaara's mid torso. Hinata dived in quickly getting her body used to the temperature and power swam to Gaara easily. She had always been a good swimmer for all her life and now was the time to use it.

"Go back to the deck," Gaara said still frustrated with the stubborn Hyuuga girl who was now pulling big chunks of wood and plaster away.

"Please sir, help us!" Voices said worriedly behind the wall of rubble. Hinata now knew why Gaara was so persistent to get through here. "That water is gaining on us!"

"I will get to you," Gaara said back pulling faster at the rubble. Hinata was surprised at Gaara's strength as he finally got a small whole in the wall. A child was now staring out the whole and Hinata had never seen more hope and fear in someone's eyes. After another few minutes the whole was now big enough for the people to squeeze through. "Alright, everybody go through the hole on by one and we'll get you all out of there."

First were the children. The children squeezed through the hole quickly one by one. There must have been at least 8 of them. Some of them couldn't even reach the bottom of the water and that's when Hinata started helping by power swimming the children to where they could stand. Gaara was a little surprised at how much she had taken on but was glad for the help anyways as he pulled more children through the hole. Next was the woman who had a bit more trouble then the children especially a 7 month pregnant one but Gaara had gotten her out safely.

"God bless," The woman said kissing Gaara's cheeks. She then got to the deck with the help of Hinata.

After the women it was the men's turn. They each filed out with much struggle getting through the hall but in the end they did. As soon as all the people were out the water was up to Gaara's neck. Hinata couldn't even touch the ground anymore but they stayed behind maybe 15 minutes longer yelling to see if anyone else was there. When no one came out they quickly swam back to the deck. When they were standing on deck they felt like they were going to slip backwards because it was tipping so far over. Hinata looked over the edge at the boats now in the water filled with people paddling away quickly. The chill of the night sky was making Hinata shiver all over as she looked for any other life rafts but there was none. In fact even the crewmen were gone now. The boat was totally deserted. That was when Hinata noticed a little life raft near the stern of the ship. Neji was signalling the best he could for at them trying to get their attention but the waves were crazy. Hinata looked up at the sky that was once clear was now getting cloudy. A storm and a big one was rolling in. This was not good news at all.

"How do we get to them," Hinata said turning to Gaara.

"Do you trust me?" Gaara asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I need to know if you trust me or not," Gaara said staring over the railing of the ship.

"I trust you," Hinata said not to sure what to think.

"Then grab my hand," Gaara said.

Now Hinata was confused. She hadn't the clue what he was going to do next but grabbed his hand for she trusted him with her life at that very moment. Gaara pulled her into his arms and lifted her up onto the railing following behind balancing them both by holding a beam. Hinata stared out ahead of her knowing what Gaara means to do. His hand was around her waist protectively while the other held the beam so they wouldn't fall over at the wrong time.

"We have to jump Hinata or we will never make it out of this alive," Gaara said. The ship was very, very tall and just thinking of jumping the height of it into ice cold water seemed madness to Hinata especially since she had a big fear of heights but she knew she had to jump.

"Damn I really don't want to die yet," Hinata said shaking her head. "I haven't even had my first kiss yet and I might actually die!"

"Fine," Gaara said, Hinata not even expecting what was coming next.

Hinata felt her stomach do back-flips when Gaara's lips met hers passionately. Such an unexpected kiss she had never had but she welcomed it happily. She savoured every taste of it wishing that it would never end and that even though things seemed so terrible she could keep moving forward with the thought that maybe she could have this feeling inside again someday. Had she fallen in love with a stranger? Was this really love at first site? Gaara's lips pulled away from hers gently.

"If we survive this," Gaara said. "The dog does not find out about this."

Hinata just smiled then looked back down at the water.

"At the count of three," Gaara said loudly. "One, two, three!"

And with that they jumped off the ship falling straight towards the water, Gaara's arms wrapped around her still keeping her with him as they dove into the water. Gaara was pulled away by the impact of the water leaving Hinata helpless to the waters fury. It felt like needles were poking her all over her body not willing to let up for a moment. When she had remerged from the water small raindrops started to fall from the sky. This wasn't good at all. Hinata felt all the sudden drained of all energy. Her body temperature had gone down a lot and she didn't know if she would make it to the boat for her muscles were stiffening. That's when she felt heat and noticed Gaara's arms around her waist again. She turned around a little seeing Gaara's cold face. Even his lips were blue and cold.

"W-we mu-must k-keep m-moving," Gaara stuttered lightly hating that his voice was so raspy for he knew it would make Hinata fearful of their chances of making it to the life-raft. "I-I w-will k-kick f-for u-us b-both b-but I-I need y-you to b-be m-my ey-eyes."

Hinata nodded and felt them start to move forward slowly. Hinata activated her byakugan so she could see how the ship was doing. It was now hitting 75 degrees and was sinking down slowly but surely. She looked in front of her and way to the right she could see Neji literally standing on the boat, his eyes flaring.

"T-they s-see u-us," Hinata said faintly.

"G-Good," Gaara said and he stopped paddling breathing in deeply. Hinata could feel his heat leaving him and she was starting to get scared of his survival. The life raft was pushing towards them the fast as all of their friends could paddle.

Hinata let go of Gaara for a few seconds so she could spin around and latch onto him again so this time she was facing him.

"W-we ne-need to s-save he-heat," Hinata stumbled lightly feeling Gaara's heavy breathing on her face.

"W-why d-do y-you ca-care so m-much a-about m-me?" Gaara stumbled lightly. "Sh-shouldn't y-you be con-concentrating o-on y-your ow-own sur-vival?"

"N-Not wh-when we c-can b-both get o-out of th-this ali-alive," Hinata stuttered watching the raft coming nearer but still having the rising fear for Gaara was losing heat quickly. "Gaara?"

Gaara made no answer back and she knew he was out cold. He had given her all of his warmth.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled and before she knew it he had dived straight in the water swimming strongly towards her. She turned around holding both of Gaara's hands around her and began power swimming as fast as she could go but her muscles were tensing over quickly and she was losing swimming ability as Gaara's heat left her as well. Neji was very close now. Not even five meters away. Just a little further and they would make it. A little further and everything would be alright.

"N-Neji," Hinata stumbled feeling Neji's strong aura coming nearer.

"Hina-hime," Neji said and that's when everything blanked out.

(End Chapter)

Shotgun, everybody's in it for the long run…sorry I've had the country song in my head all day lol XP. Yah I know there are like a billion people who can't stand country but I grew up with the stuff . My play lists are the strangest things for they consist of rock like Default, Evanescence, and MCR, but then again there's my Japanese section with like a billion Naruto songs lol XP, and then there's my Techno section, Cascada and such . Oh and the there is my country section. The one thing I cant stand is rap and most hip-hop O.O Ok maybe my play list was a bit to much info lol. Well sorry I left you on such a cliff-hanger XP.


	5. Chapter 5: on the island

Chapter 5: Shipwrecked

I'm back . I decided to treat everyone who actually reads this story…which isn't much lol but still…to an early chapter, well at least somewhat early lol!!! Ok the next part might be just a wee tiny bit cliché but I couldn't help it! It's the fangirl in me XP. Also, before I get more reviews about my title of the story just remember that everyone seems to have a partner in this story except for a specific MAIN CHARACTER lol. You'll understand soon enough it was more of a clever twist then anything else but I couldn't help it and I'm sorry if it confused people.

(Start Chapter)

Black. Black was all that she could see and yet she was happy in this darkness for fear that she would wake up and everything would be gone. It was easier just to pretend like Gaara's arms were still around her, giving her the warmth she felt right now. Warmth… WARMTH! She quickly opened her eyes feeling a sharp pain in her temples, blinded by the sudden light. Her hands nudged there way around her blindly when she felt an arm around her waist holding her tightly. She squeaked as her eyes adjusted to the light slowly as she noticed the blue sky above and the sand against her cheek. She turned her head to look behind her and noticed Gaara unconscious behind her, nose scrunched worriedly, black-rimmed eyes screwed shut tightly.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata stumbled lightly surprised at how weak she felt. Weaker then she had in her entire life.

"…mn…" Gaara grumbled lightly pulling her in closer which made her blush lightly. She then noticed how cold she was and looked down at her legs which were still submerged in the water of the beach. They were shipwrecked…but where was the rest of the group? Fear struck her heart like an arrow augmented with perfect accuracy.

"G-Gaara p-please wah-wake up!" Hinata said shoving him lightly with as much energy as she had left. Her body ached from the sudden movement but she was more fearful then anything else.

"Hinata?" Gaara low voice said softly, his bright aquamarine eyes opening slowly.

"G-Gaara, I-I'm sc-scared…" Hinata stumbled truthfully for she was terrified. Being on an island by herself with only one person who knows that she's even still alive was a scary thought. "I-I d-don't kn-now…"

"Where we are?" Gaara asked his eyes jetting around the beach as his hand slipped away from her waist so he could sit up although Hinata was sad from the sudden loss of heat. "I'm not quite sure either." His eyes then darted back towards her suddenly filled with worry. "You are not well. Lie down and breath calmly."

"I-I'm f-fine…" Hinata stuttered lightly. "J-Just a l-little c-cold is a-all…"

"Shh," Gaara cooed lightly standing up and then before she had any time to react he had scooped her up out of the water and into his arms. "Let's get you farther up the beach. I don't think your choice of clothing was especially right for this endeavour."

Hinata could feel her cheeks go red again remembering the little nightgown that she had been wearing the night of the wreck. Still, she couldn't help but cuddle up to his chest like a wet kitten seeking warmth. She then went even redder as the memory of the wreck flashed through her head right to the moment when he kissed her…he actually kissed her! She wanted to ask him what he thought about it but she just didn't know how to bring it up.

"T-Thank y-you Gaara," Hinata stumbled, burying her face in his shoulder. He was a little surprised at how cold she felt. Colder then she should be by at least 10 degrees. Her skin had no warmth to the touch, her body shivering lightly. He knew that if he didn't give his heat to her when they had jumped in the ocean she would have for surely died and yet by doing what he did he almost took his own life…he never thought he would do such a thing for any other person…but why her? Why did he want to keep her alive especially? To make her calm and happy when she was filled with anxiety and sadness?

Slowly he put her down in the dry sand. He then put his backpack down on the ground and shuffled through the clothing to find her something to wear for her own bag was lost at sea. Everything would definitely not fit her for she was so small but she needed something warmer then the little garment and soaked jacket that she was wearing. He grabbed a deep red t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants out then shuffled even more deeply into the bag to find his black hoodie for her. The black would hold heat more then white so she could warm up but still, he was scared for her survival. That's when it dawned on him. How was she supposed to change her clothing exactly when she could barely move?

"Hinata, you must change out of that clothing," Gaara stated plainly but it was already too late as she had fallen out of consciousness once again. "Damn it." It looks like he would just have to do this the hard way.

He leaned down to unzip her jacket just to stand back up again. Damn it… she needed to have a change of clothing or she might get hypothermia so it was necessary that he had to change her clothing and yet he still couldn't get the nerve to do so. Never before had he ever been so afraid of skin.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Gaara said shaking his head. "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

Once again he leaned down to unzip her jacket. It's not the end of the world. It's just a bit of skin. Still he couldn't help but feel like it was wrong for some reason like he was taking advantage of her. His fingers slowly grabbed the zipper and pulled down carefully. What if she wakes up? What if she hates me forever because of this? Still, it was what had to be done. He slid his hand under her back and lifted her up slightly to pull the sweater off. Step one, complete. Now was the hard part. Breathing in he pulled the night gown up trying not to look at her as he pulled it over her head but the temptation to look was far too great for the male. He was a teenage boy after all. She wore simple undergarments, as he thought she would but he skin was flawless. Perfectly milky and pale like snow, her body much more curvaceous then he could imagine. He saw that she was shivering softly from the loss of the little clothing she had. Quickly he grabbed the red T-shirt and pulled it over her head sliding her arms through the short sleeves. He was right. It was extremely large on her, the sleeves down to her elbows and the hem of the shirt half-way down her thighs. He grabbed the black sweatpants and slid them up her legs quickly, her feet covered fully. Finally he slid her arms through the sleeves of his black hoodie covering her pale arms and the zipped it up in the front. When he stood back up he couldn't help but smile as she rolled into a ball huddling the clothing tightly for warmth. Still though, she shivered, her teeth chattering in her unconsciousness.

"Why do I even bother?" Gaara rolled his eyes as his own weariness sank in. Maybe his body would let him sleep even for just a few hours. Lying down beside Hinata, Gaara put his arm around her to share his warmth with her and to his surprise she latched on to him like a leach, her damp indigo hair against his chin. He noticed a long scratch across her cheekbone, the blood caked. She must have gotten it in the wreck. Still he couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy for the small girl for that scratch would no doubt become a scar that she would have to burden. He closed his eyes softly concentrating on giving off as much body heat as he could when consciousness left him as well.

(Two kilometres down the beach)

"What did you see?" Tenten asked worriedly, her voice staggered.

"If there's any life on the island it's primitive," Neji said shaking his head. "They would have settled here long ago. I'm not testing fate by going any farther then a kilometre off. Other then that, we are pretty much fine here, for now at least."

Neji sat down on the beach, his hands pressed against his temple. A whole kilometre and no sign of any of their groups, damn it…

"So you didn't find anyone?" Tenten said sitting down in the sand beside him, her aura tainted with depression. It was unnerving to the young Hyuuga male.

"I should have tried harder…" Neji said coldly, his voice hard and unhappy. "I should have pushed harder and gotten us to shore. I shouldn't have let the water beat us!"

"Hyuuga-sama calm down!" Tenten said loudly putting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "If it wasn't for you we might not even be here right now."

"But everybody's gone!" Neji said pounding his fist in the sand angrily. "I should have died with them! I should have died honourably! To hell with this!"

"Neji stop!" Tenten said and before he even had time to react she pulled him into her arms in a tight embrace his eyes wide. "Just stop or I'm going to cry and I don't want to cry…" he could feel cold droplets of water on his shoulder obviously teardrops as she muffled her sobs in his shoulder blade. She had been so strong, so wise even when he told her that he could not find anyone else. She had shown no sadness and just looked at the positive but everyone was gone…

"Tenten…" Neji said softly putting his arms around her. "I am so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Tenten sobbed. "We just have to keep moving." He noticed how much she shivered and knew that this must have taken a lot out of her that she lost everyone.

"We still have each other," Neji said strongly. "And the raft. We even have a working tent. We are ok right now."

"But Ino's and Hinata's bags are in the raft," Tenten said her arms still around his neck. It was just so comforting to know that someone else was with her and that she wasn't alone.

"I'll put them somewhere safe when we set the tent up," Neji said softly trying to be as sensitive as he could be for she did just lose all her friends and was stuck on an island with only him as a companion so he knew he had to be calm with her. "Just be calm. You don't have to speak…"

Tenten couldn't help but feel dazzled. Even though he was probably hurting deep inside, he was still looking out for her first making sure she was ok not to mention his hair smelled absolutely wonderful. She blushed at that thought and was glad that he couldn't see her face.

(Two more kilometres down the beach)

"Damn it!" Kiba yelled at the sky. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

"Stop yelling!" Ino sobbed into her hands tears spilling down her pale cheeks.

"Why should I stop yelling!" Kiba growled agitatedly punching his fist into a nearby tree with enough force to splinter the wood. "There's nothing left!"

"You're scaring me!" Ino said crouching into a little ball, shivering. Kiba turned to her surprised feeling a wave of guilt over him. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Ino I'm sorry," Kiba said crouching down by her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Th-their all gone," Ino stumbled, eyes filled with tears.

"I know, I know," Kiba said. "Please calm down…"

"All of them…their all gone…all of them…" Ino's voice cracked filled with depression. "Their gone…gone…gone…gone…"

"Damn it Ino," Kiba said putting his grey hoodie around her shoulders. "Snap out of it!"

"I need Sakura! I need Temari!" Ino said loudly which surprised him. "I need them all…"

"There is a chance that some of them are still alive," Kiba said comfortingly.

"R-really?" Ino stumbled looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yah, knowing your group of friends and mine we'll probably find them before you know it," Kiba said with a reassuring smirk. "Now let's get some sleep and then we'll find them ok?"

"Thank you!" Ino said tackling him down in a big bear hug of an embrace, the force pushing him back into the sand, cheeks bright.

(Another corner of the island)

"Are you sure you haven't seen anyone else?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Not anyone close enough to find," Naruto shrugged. "We're on a pretty big island.

"Temari, I'm scared," Sakura whispered lightly, her head on the blondes shoulder. Temari put her arm around Sakura comfortingly.

"Everything will be alright," Temari said softly. "I promise you that much."

Sasuke looked at the water blankly. He had finally found her after all this time. Finally got to see her face and now she was gone. He would never see her again. It was like his heart had died completely for there wasn't much left of it in the first place. She was so young, so innocent. There was no reason that she had to die the way she did. Hinata…

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura called over worriedly.

"Yah…" Sasuke said standing up and walking over to the group.

"My brother gave up his life for those people," Temari said, a tear dripping down her cheek. "There was so much I didn't know about him…"

"They might be ok," Naruto said hopefully although even his voice sounded discouraged. "Why don't we form a search party? Half of us go on a trip around the outside of the island while the other half stays here."

"Surprisingly that's not a bad idea," Shikamaru said ponderingly. "Although the chance of them still being alive is slim to none."

"Still it's a chance!" Naruto said loudly. "What if they're injured right now and they won't survive on their own until we find them?"

"You're probably over exaggerating but it does make sense," Sasuke said picking his bag up off the ground.

(Back with Hinata and Gaara)

Again, sweet warmth all around her. Warmth killing all chill in her body, healing the terror and fright away. Hinata opened her eyes open slowly feeling better control in her fingers when she felt something strange like flesh, warm breath against her chest. That's when she noticed the vibrant red. Her cheeks went crimson as she realised the awkward position she seemed to find herself in. Gaara's head was pressed gently against her chest, more innocently then anything else like a child and their mother, and must have happened while they were asleep. Her hand was positioned on his jawbone her legs intertwined with his. The only time she had ever seen such a position was between a married couple in a movie.

She felt a large urge to stroke his cheekbone with her fingertips for it was something she never imagined he would ever let her do this in reality. She looked at his sleeping face, so innocent and light, a face that changed the minute his eyes opened. His breath was shallow and deep enough. As lightly as possible she stroked her fingertips across his jaw line, across his pale cheek when he flinched lightly and she quickly retracted her hand but his eyes did not open and his breath became shallow once again. Breathing in gently she slowly touched his cheek once again, running her fingers across the hallow of his cheekbone, gently across the black of his eyelids, then across the red tattoo that felt a few degrees warmer then the rest of his skin, but as soon as her fingers were placed right on the middle of the symbol his eyes shot open fiercely making her retract her hand embarrassed.

"Oh I'm uh…sorry bout that," Gaara said jumping back quickly sitting up.

"Yah…same…" Hinata said sitting up when she looked down at the clothing she was wearing. It was black sweatpants, way to big for her, a red t-shirt that was a simple v-neck, and a black hoodie that smelled absolutely wonderful. It was Gaara's clothing…she couldn't help but smile slightly to herself. She actually got to wear Gaara's clothing!

"Its 2:00 o clock," Gaara muttered to himself slightly as he stood up, sand falling loosely from his clothing, his once calm, innocent face filled with the intensity of his stature, his pride, and yet Hinata still couldn't help but admire him as he turned his back to her. Admire the fact that he was strong when she could not be, that he was cold when she was vulnerable. How could one be so unaffected by such a tragedy and stand so tall?

"Is it ok for me to cry?" Hinata asked looking down at her feet. She knew it was a stupid question but when someone was that strong and merciless. It made her feel weak, like a child who has been pulled away from her blanket before she was ready to let it go.

"Sometimes tears are the only thing left," Gaara said lowly but not fiercely or viciously. He turned around slowly and that when she noticed a small tear rolling down his cheek. Small and cold like a droplet of ice falling down his shallow cheekbone, eerie against the pale cold skin. Just the sight of it brought Hinata to tears.

"Even the songbird forgets to sing," Hinata whispered coldly. It was a lesson her father had taught her when she was very young. A lesson she would never forget for it was the only time she had ever seen her father cry. The day mother died… "Even the strongest fails to fight."

"But when all is lost the songbird sings," Gaara said more strongly then before. "A lament of unhappiness but still as powerful as any other song if not more. The strong fight for what they have left, and cry for what they lost. No man or woman is an island so no one can be simply emotionless although we wish to be so we don't feel the hurt…"

Hinata looked up at him, intoxicated, as the tears spilled down her cheeks quickly like jetting rain as she watched another small, cold teardrop fall down Gaara's cheek lightly. She wished she could stand up and wipe it away, to see the strength behind his intense eyes so she didn't have to be afraid anymore, but she knew that he needed to cry. She knew that he was just as human as she and had forgotten that when she shouldn't have. That's why she took a risk.

She stood up slowly, afraid and shivering, and yet she had to be strong at least for him. (Cue, Nicol's piano solo if you've seen Gundam seed, if not Sadness and Sorrow which is from Naruto) Then she hugged him. A hug of comforting, of mourn and loss. She expected him to push her away, to say she was weak and stupid but she got the opposite reaction as cold teardrops fell onto her shoulder, his arms clasping around her as well as he sobbed lightly. She was so glad she could not see his face for she would have broken down in an instant, his sobbing already striking her heart making the tears fall down faster then before, faster then she had ever cried. Faster and yet she still stood tall, her face pressed against his shoulder as his tears stained the back of the black hoodie that she was wearing. It was a moment that she would never forget for the rest of her life…

"Let's sing with the songbird," Hinata said strongly. "You and I for then we can make it."

Gaara's arms fell away from her limply, the tears finally drying up while small tears still jetted down Hinata's cheeks.

"…Thank…you…" Gaara whispered lightly, his eyes portraying all his emotions, tender, soft. Eyes that melted Hinata's heart as soon as they locked with hers, her heart beating erratically. It was the perfect moment. The perfect moment to tell him how she felt and yet she could not get the words out.

"We must set up camp," Gaara said calmly.

"Yah…" Hinata said lightly trying to build up some kind of courage before his eyes became hard once again. "Wait…"

"Yes?" Gaara asked softly, his nose scrunched worriedly.

"I-I…" Hinata blanked. Damn it, why couldn't he just know? He did kiss her, then why was this so hard?

"Hinata?" Gaara asked again.

"I can't do it…" Hinata said hanging her head down. "Sorry for wasting your time…"

"Can I ask something now?" Gaara asked putting tilting her head up with his fingertips so she had no choice but to look directly into his eyes, something that would dazzle her at any given time and make her more nervous then anyone…so unworthy of such a site.

"W-wha…" Hinata's eyes widened as his mouth touched hers very lightly, innocently like a child and his first love. More and more she felt like he was still like a child, unknowing and afraid. She kissed him back making the kiss a little deeper and she could feel him pull away a bit. She knew that was a bad move on her part but she didn't know why…still she couldn't help but stop breathing, heart stop beating, just at the feel of his lips against her own and that's when she realised how perfect this kiss really was. A kiss that didn't need to be passionate for the electricity that ran through them at that very moment was the greatest feeling of her entire life.

"You're all I have left…and I never want to lose you," Gaara whispered as softly as his growl of a voice would let him, his breathe sending shivers down her back.

(End chapter)

I downloaded Nicol's piano solo when I was writing this and cried the entire time TT. Yah I'm that weird but this story is as new to me as it is to you for I go on impulse. I don't even know what's going to happen in the end but I know it will be something big. I'm a very emotional person so writing is how I get my feelings out and so I hope that you like this chapter. Also I highly recommend Nicol's piano solo for it is the character Nicol's solo in the actual show and it is powerful enough to bring me to tears in an instant. Highly recommend!


	6. Chapter 6: Torn

Cruse of Fate

Hey, here's the next chapter of the story . I hope you thoroughly enjoyed the last one although this one has a bit more character development in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…duh!

Chapter 5: Torn

After hours of setting up the camp was finally finished. Hinata looked at the makeshift camp with a smile. For shelter there was a bunch of palm tree branches tied together making a roof. There was also a fire pit that Gaara was burning wood to make coals in. The sun was already skimming over the waters edge beautifully, like melted gold, harmonious to the waves which were soft and calm. Waves that could be so betraying at times.

"Sunset," Gaara whispered softly as he poked the burning coals with the stick. Two fish were roasting on sticks over the fire perfectly while coconut shells were by the fire dug in the sand full of coconut milk.

Slowly Hinata sat down beside him awkwardly once again. After the kiss things seem to go a lot more awkward so much so that Hinata didn't really know what to say to him so instead she just twiddled her fingers nervously.

"I want to know you," Gaara said suddenly which took Hinata off guard.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked a little confused. "You do know me."

"I know that," Gaara said shaking his head. "But I don't know about you. All I know is that you are different and I don't know why. I want to know about your past, your likes and dislikes, your hobbies…"

"Oh ok," Hinata said thinking back on it. Just ask me questions and I'll answer them gladly."

"Tell me about your past," Gaara said suddenly totally zoomed in on her which made her feel kind of nervous for she had never seen him so intrigued when listening to anything.

"Well I grew up in the legendary Hyuuga clan under the eyes of the media," Hinata said softly. "I hated when people looked at me, treated me different like I was some kind of prodigy when I wasn't but it was better then how my father treated me…he thought I was a failure and something that should be thrown away. He taught me everything he knew but still found reasons to hate who I was. He went so far as to disown me from my right to the head of the Hyuuga Corporation. I hated him…and yet he was the reason I kept moving, learning, even in my spite. I wanted to make him so proud…to show him that I was worth more then just a stupid girl. Hanabi my sister was always better then I at basically everything because it all seemed easy for her but for me I had to work three times harder to be at the place I am today. That's why I'm here right now, because father is sorry for all that he did. Sorry that he hurt me that much and he just can't apologize properly like ever other person in this world…I just wish he could tell me that he was sorry and then I would be happy…"

Hinata squeaked lightly when she felt Gaara's hand grab hers lightly comfortingly.

"You can keep going," Gaara said softly.

"When I turned 5 my mother died leaving my family small and broken," Hinata said lightly. "Father didn't talk to me for a month, the only time to teach a lesson…one that I will never forget. He told me that I reminded him of mother, the way I always fiddled in the gardens for hours and my hair was always bluer then the rest of the clans. She had bright indigo much like my own except mine looks dull compared to hers. I loved her with all my heart…and when she left…she took half of me with her…"

"At least you loved her," Gaara muttered softly.

Hinata looked at Gaara a little surprised. "What do you mean?"

"My mother died giving birth to me," Gaara said lowering his head slightly. "She cursed me, said I was a demon, something that does not deserve to live and my father always believed that even to his dieing day. That's why I was named Gaara. It means that I love only myself for I am a demon…his words were cruel and they hurt…but I will always remember them for I am cursed…"

"But you have been nothing but kind to me," Hinata said confused.

"This mark on my brow…shows that I am nothing more then a stupid insignificant demon," Gaara said his eyes suddenly soft as they were before. "But even a demon can love…and I guess that this demon fell in love with an angel…something that was doomed before it even began…"

This struck Hinata a little too hard as a tear stroked down her cheek. He was right…this whole time and she was too stubborn to realize it. He was trying to say that this was wrong… was this really how it was going to end? Before it even began?

"But then again the angel fell for the demon, if you would even call her an angel," Hinata spoke. "It is a strange match but it is complete…like yin and yang."

"It is not the perfect balance when the demon's power is weak and the angel has lost her wings," Gaara muttered. "It is sad that they clipped her wings before she could even feel the breeze of freedom."

"But the demon is strong," Hinata spoke. "Good-hearted and stronger then any this angel has ever seen. That demon saved this angel, cared for her, loved her."

"I'm sorry angel…but demons and angels can never be…" Gaara whispered softly his eyes staring down at his hands. He never knew how much those words hurt her at that very moment but she wasn't ready to give up yet.

With as much courage as she possessed she lifted his chin up just as he did to her so he had no choice but to look into her eyes.

"Truthfully does this feel wrong?" Hinata said softly gently leaning in just to press her lips very gently against his so she could feel the start of the little spark that was there that always started the electricity between them.

"I'm sorry Hinata…but I promised that I would protect you and this will only turn out terrible, much worse then if I just end it now…" Gaara said not even looking at her anymore. "I don't want to see you hurt because of me…I don't want to be the one who caged you, who clipped your wings…"

"Who the hell are you trying to protect? Me or yourself?" Hinata backed away from him into the darkness of the night. At least that way he wouldn't see her tears. She then ran down the beach towards the water tears streaming, hating the sadness that was seeping into her, hating herself for not being right for him. She wanted to forget him, to be alone instead of being forced to be near him for who knows how long. She looked down at the clothing she was wearing. Gaara's clothing…angrily she threw the hoodie to the ground pulling off the t-shirt. She didn't want to wear his clothing any longer. She just wanted to be free of it. She pulled off the sweatpants and threw them in the pile then ran closer to the water knees buckling underneath her sending her crashing to the ground. She knew he would look for her but she couldn't move any longer, sadness tightening her tensed muscles. She crouched in a little ball sobbing into her bare knees…

(With Kiba and Ino)

"We have to stop and make camp," Ino said tiredly falling in the sand.

"I thought you said you wanted to find people?" Kiba asked confused not looking at all tired as he stood scratching his head.

"Well any real human would be dead tired from walking that far," Ino said annoyed looking up at him. "Since you're full of energy go find me some wood for the fire."

"Fine," Kiba said running into the forest with a smile, his small dog chasing after him as always. Ino thought it was kind of funny when she woke up and noticed Kiba bundling the small pup to his chest protectively but those emotions were taken over by fear with the realization that Kiba and that mutt were all she had left. It scared her half to death.

After a good 5 minutes of waiting Kiba showed up with a few dry branches in his arms and what looked to be… "Coconuts! Kiba where in the world did you find coconuts?"

Kiba jumped back in surprise as Ino tackled him in a giant embrace sending the contents of his arms falling to the ground.

"It's just coconuts…" Kiba said looking down at the excited blonde who was hugging him really tightly. "Any tighter and you'll cut off the circulation in my upper body."

"Oh…" Ino said jumping back a bit red. "Well if you were a real man then a hug like that would have been no problem!"

"And if you were a real woman then you wouldn't try to suffocate someone when you hug them!" Kiba retorted angrily.

"God you couldn't have just been happy that I even gave you a huge mutt?" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"You didn't exactly ask if I wanted the death hug lunatic bitch!" Kiba said crossing his arms in frustration.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Ino said calmly but her eyes were vicious, staring daggers into him. Kiba backed off almost instantly.

"Coconut?" Kiba asked holding out the coconut in a peace offering.

"Fine…" Ino said grabbing the coconut from his hands then pulling out a swiss-army knife from her pocket and stabbing it into the coconut with as much force as her arm muscles would let her.

Kiba on the other hand began piling the sticks accordingly into a neat pile then grabbed a rock and began trying to light the fire.

"Where exactly did you get a knife from?" Kiba asked concentrating on lighting the fire.

"Tenten…" Ino said softly as she hacked at the coconut splitting it in half.

"Oh…" Kiba said looking down at the two rocks in his hands. If she felt anything like he did right now he knew she wasn't going to be able to keep up a steady pace for long.

(Break)

"These stars are beautiful," Neji said staring up at the stars through the tent. It was quite a large tent meant to house the entire group from the raft. It was shelter but it was cold…

"Hinata used to tell me stories about the stars," Tenten said lightly almost like a trance. "She said even though they were silent to the human ears their stories were told just as clearly as any story and that she wished she could just reach up and tell them to hush."

"She always had a thing for nature's miracles," Neji said. "It's best we get some sleep for tomorrow we have to build a stronger camp that will last us at least till rescue tries to find us."

"And what if we aren't found?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Then you have me," Neji said with a smile. "I guess you're stuck with me for awhile so you better get used to it."

"I don't actually mind the company that much…" Tenten said blushing lightly. Neji was a little surprised by this as he pulled his blanket up to his chin.

"It's cold so we should try to preserve heat," Neji said a little embarrassed. "Of course you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"I'm ok with it," Tenten said grabbing her blanket and crawling up beside him a few inches away not to sure what was acceptable especially since he was a Hyuuga and he might have personal space issues but that thought was soon erased as she felt his arm around her waist pressing her to him, her cheeks bright. It was awkward…but comfortable.

"Good night Tenten," Neji said lightly turning off the one flashlight that was screwed to the roof of the tent giving light to the tent. She wished that she could see his face as he laid back down his breathing calm, his warmth so absorbing.

"Good night Neji…" Tenten said lightly snuggling as close as possible and she could feel him tense up a bit but he soon relaxed accepting the fact that she was pressed against his chest.

(Break)

"I seriously don't like this," Sasuke said a little annoyed as he was sandwiched between Naruto and Sakura who were also lying against people. It was supposedly supposed to preserve warmth but he really didn't care. He would do fine on his own but Shikamaru just had to take leadership over the group. Rolling his eyes he turned to Sakura's side more so he could be a little farther away from the dobe.

"We don't exactly have a choice," Sakura said lightly even though she was obviously pleased that he was snuggling up to her even though it was obvious he would pick her over Naruto. "And anyways, not everyone is used to this cold, I'm freezing!"

"God women are so needy," Sasuke whispered and she was about to retort angrily when she felt his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Um…Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asked going red happy that it was dark enough that he couldn't see her face.

"Sharing my heat," Sasuke said a little annoyed. "What do you think?"

"Oh…nothing…" Sakura said lightly.

"Night," Sasuke said and his breathing became more shallow.

"Night…" Sakura said softly.

(Break)

Gaara wanted to give her time to recuperate but he wasn't sure what she was capable of. For one thing she wasn't that strong of a girl, very fragile, and very weak, but then again her will power was stronger then he'd ever seen. It had been a good hour and the stars were looming overhead now, the moon full and bright. Slowly he got up from the sand and walked over towards the edge of the water when he saw a creature lying on the beach half naked.

"Hinata!" Gaara said surprised running to the small girl lying in the sand and scooping her up in her arms her body once again cold. He looked over and noticed that she had pulled off all the clothing that he had put on her. Why did he have to fall in love with someone as messed up as him?

Her eyes were screwed shut, body shivering, and cheeks covered in tear stains. He picked up the clothing off the ground and began redressing her.

"No…stop!" Hinata said faintly struggling lightly. "I-I don't want it!"

"You have to stay warm…"

"No!" Hinata said angrily and Gaara just looked at her a little stunned. "Y-You hurt m-me… d-don't h-hurt me Gaara… I l-love y-you…"

Gaara didn't know what to say for words seemed to evade him. She was obviously delusional and tired but…she said she loved him…He thought she might have been slightly infatuated with him so it would have been so easy to end but she said she loved him…which meant she felt the spark that flew between them…

"I won't hurt you anymore Hinata," Gaara whispered softly. "Just where the clothing."

"You lie…" Hinata said as more tears dripped down her cheeks. "Who are you t-trying t-to protect?"

"You," Gaara said trying to pull the shirt on her.

"W-wrong answer G-Gaara!" Hinata said shaking lightly.

"Things will only become screwed up for you and me if we get together…" Gaara said. "Especially if we are rescued. You will go back to the Hyuuga's and I will go back to my foster parents many hours away."

"B-But for n-now things can b-be happy," Hinata said with a weak smile. "Why w-wont you b-be with me now?"

"Because I don't know if I can be separated from you later…" Gaara said coming to the realization himself. He knew that if he fell even more in love with her, understood her differently then anyone else, he would never be able to just forget about her. Maybe it was his over possessiveness or the fact that he breaks easier from emotional impacts …That's why he feared getting closer because he always got hurt in some way…

"T-Then y-you can c-come live w-with m-me," Hinata said with a weak smile. Gaara knew this would never happen and that the relationship was doomed to fail…but how could he end it now when he had her? Maybe he was being selfish. He wasn't trying to protect her from anything…just himself because he did want to break when it all ended. He didn't want to feel the hurt and yet he was already feeling it. How could he be in love with someone he knew hardly anything about? He had learned that love takes time to blossom and that you're just being naïve when you fall in love with someone in a matter of days…then why did he feel this way about her? Why couldn't he just pretend like it didn't happen like when he felt any kind of attachment to anyone?

"I wish it were that simple," Gaara said softly stroking her cheekbone.

"T-That f-feels so g-good," Hinata said snuggling up to his hand.

"Why do you have to make things so hard?" Gaara asked retracting his hand.

"Be-because I-I love y-you…" Hinata stated shivering. "A-and I th-thought y-ou l-loved me t-too…"

"I…" Gaara never knew how to say how he felt for it was just easier to pretend that he didn't feel at all. To show that he was strong on his own but he couldn't bare his soul in words but in actions. Baring his soul to her was like getting naked in front of her and he was not going to do either (yet hahahahahahaha but for now sorry fangirls!).

Gaara watched surprised as she fell unconscious once again. He loved her, more then anything, he just didn't know how to say it…

(End chapter)

Ok I lied…it had quite a bit of drama in it but I guarantee next chapter I will get a lot of reviews for you will see why wink wink.

And no it's not lemon for this isn't one of my rated M's lol (Of course it is rated T so I mine as well us it to the limits lol!!!).


	7. Chapter 7: To bare

I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the late chapter!!!! It's been like months! People who are still reading this, thank you for being so dedicated to it and enjoy the chapter! Oh and please R&R!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…God I'm such a friggin loser spending all my time writing stupid fanfics for absolutely no apparent reason…

Chapter 7: To Bare

So this was love…this was what he'd been so terrified of…but now right at this very moment it was all he could think about, making him feel happy and sad at the same time. He looked down at the sleeping Hinata curled up underneath a blanket. It was quite easy putting the clothing back on her when she passed out but her words affected him more then any had ever affected him before. She said she loved him…and he said he loved her…but not directly. He would never be able to believe it himself if he didn't say it. Three words that were the hardest to speak, the hardest to even comprehend, and yet they were the only words that described whatever he felt for her. He knew that she wanted to be with him, that she wasn't going to give up on him as he did on the prospect of love and he really wanted to be with her but the internal decision was harder then any he had ever made. Admitting that he loved her was like admitting that he was afraid, afraid that after all he would never get to be with her…

He watched surprised as she scrunched her nose lightly, her eyes peaking open just a bit to reveal the pretty lilac colour. He had been curious about those eyes ever since he met her for they were not like her cousins. Neji's eyes were cold, deep, like any expectant eye to be, but hers were warm soft eyes that showed all of her emotions.

He was good at finding that right action, doing things instead of speaking them. How could he show her how he felt with actions? He had to find away to prove to himself that he was strong enough to tell her.

That's when he started to plan. Different ideas swirled around his head quicker then he had time to look at them but he was used to this for his brain almost always over processed things.

"Gaara?" Hinata said lightly her eyes turning to him slightly. Gaara was a little surprised by the sudden movement breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You made me sad…" Hinata whispered lightly under her breath. "But it is what you wish…so I will respect that…"

And then she fell softly back into unconsciousness once again.

(Break)

"I'm going with you," Sasuke said strongly. "I'm not going to sit around here and do absolutely nothing when there is something I can actually be doing."

"Great!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "So it's settled. Nobodies staying."

"I thought it was kind of important that we have someone stay here," Temari said crossing her arms.

"In any case the chances we're going to find anyone is slim to none," Shikamaru said nonchalantly. "So I don't really see a problem and anyways, if Neji is still alive he would have made camp on the beach almost definitely and wouldn't be moving from that area."

"If you say so," Temari said unsure.

"So, Sakura, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked expectantly turning to the pink-haired girl with a geeky grin scratching the back of his blond head.

"Fine…" Sakura said trailing off a bit as she looked over at Sasuke who was staring off into the distance dazed. She wondered what he must be thinking about.

"We should keep all supplies we have in the bags we still have left," Shikamaru said taking authority once again. "Anything else that's small enough should be carried. Other then that we must stop by at least mid-afternoon to set up the camp for tonight."

"I hate it when I have to get up this early in the morning and actually be expected to do something," Temari said a little annoyed for she was the worst person to be woken up in the mornings. "I guess it can't be helped though…"

"I smell something in the air," Sasuke said quickly, his eyes jetting out of its trance. "Salt."

"Well we are next to an ocean," Naruto said chuckling lightly.

"No, I think he means that we're in for a storm," Shikamaru said looking up at the clear blue sky. "It's forming way over the ocean sending wafts of the salty ocean smell our way. We'd better get moving."

This seemed to send a chill through the group destroying any triumphant moods.

(Break)

"I wonder if there's a fresh water lagoon near here," Neji said looking around expectantly. "There're animal footprints along the sand so I wouldn't really be surprised. Coconut milk isn't exactly going to last us forever. We should go looking for it."

"Aye captain," Tenten said playfully as she finished eating a piece of fish that they had speared and roasted earlier that morning. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad after you got past the weird fishy taste although Tenten was a little surprised when Neji said he actually enjoyed that taste.

"You don't have to sound so sarcastic about it," Neji said a little moodily.

"Hey I was just trying to have a little fun," Tenten said with a smirk. "It doesn't kill you to try and relax a little. I know a lot has happened but we should look at the bright side of things. For one thing we have this beautiful island all to ourselves!"

"Although we have no clue if there are predators who want to kill us, if there's enough food to even last us till we get rescued, and if we are even going to be rescued!" Neji said with a little more force then he was meaning to. "If we don't keep everything organised then we're screwed for the time coming."

"If you say so," Tenten said rolling her eyes as she stood up. "Anyways, a nice drink of water and maybe a bath would be nice…"

"If we find a fresh water lagoon we can't pollute it with our sweat and grime!" Neji said quickly. "We should bath in the ocean."

"But that's murder on my hair!" Tenten said loudly putting her hands on her head.

"You care about how your hair looks still?" Neji chuckled softly but couldn't help but start laughing louder at the prospect that this girl cared a lot for her hair when they were stuck on a deserted island where no one was going to see it but him. He didn't really expect that she would be so worried about it especially since she seemed like a total tomboy.

"It's not that funny," Tenten blushed jetting her eyes away from the brown haired Hyuuga.

Neji looked at Tenten even more surprised. Did she really just blush? He shook his head and stood up stretching and Tenten couldn't help but chuckle.

"Neji, has anyone ever told you that you stretch like a cat," Tenten said laughing.

"Well at least I don't care what my hair looks like," Neji retorted with a sneer. It was how he always stretched and he didn't like when people made fun of it or his strange gracefulness.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be offensive," Tenten said waving her hands out in front of her. "I was just kidding around!"

"Hn," Neji said looking down the beach.

"Come on Neji, don't be like that!" Tenten said standing up with a smile.

"I just think we should be serious about things from now on," Neji said strongly. "We want to survive and I just noticed that we might have to be a little faster then I had expected."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm…sodium chloride…?" Neji said raising his nose slightly. "Do you smell it?"

"You could have just said salt like any other person," Tenten shrugged sniffing the air grumpily. "and it's not unusual since we are on a beach beside the ocean which is filled with salt."

"It wasn't this strong before," Neji glanced over the ocean's edge once again. "The ocean is churning. We're in for a storm."

(Break)

"This smell is nauseating!" Kiba said scratching at his nose angrily.

"What's your problem?" Ino asked walking beside him with Akamaru nestled in her arms lightly. The dog also seemed to be being affected by the smell as it covered it's nose with it's paws.

"Haven't you noticed that disgusting salty smell yet?" Kiba said bewildered from frustration.

"It's not that bad…"

"Not that bad!" Kiba said spinning to her wildly. "That smell is going to be the death of me! I forgot your senses are so…dull."

"My senses are fine thank you very much," Ino said tilting her chin up annoyed.

"Well, when your nose can smell 10 times better then it does now the salt drives you literally insane!" Kiba said dropping in the sand moodily. "I can smell it, hear it, even taste the disgusting taste of salt! I swear, if we make it off this island alive I'm not eating anything that has to do with salt!"

"Why don't we move more towards the forest then and make camp?" Ino asked rolling her eyes. "We've covered at least a full league if not more today."

"Something doesn't smell right every time I get near that forest," Kiba said his slit-like eyes staring at the forest worriedly. "I don't trust it…"

"You can keep walking or stay here and make camp with me near the forest. Your choice," Ino said walking towards the forest. "Either way, I'm staying here to make camp."

"Out of everyone, why did I get stuck on this island with you," Kiba muttered darkly as he followed behind her.

(Break)

Hinata watched as the coals in the fire grew, smouldering, then slowly dieing down till she put another log on the burning embers watching the flames fly in their never ending dance, soaring off towards the sky just to find out that their journey was only a futile effort for they would never reach their destination of the stars. Poor little flames so much like herself. Every time she tried to fly she just fell back down to earth, another disappointment. She tried to prove that she was good enough for him but he didn't want her. He said it himself. He was obviously just being nice when he said that the demon fell for the angel for if the demon truly fell for the angel then he would have tried the impossible. Hinata would have tried anything right then and there just to feel that spark fly between them again. She was that poor flame and he was so far from her, in a total different world, never to touch. He knew it, why couldn't she just accept it?

She looked away from the flames for just a brief second to see Gaara walking towards her slowly, stop, start walking back, then stop again just to start walking towards her again as if he was deciding to go through with something.

"I must prove to myself," Gaara said strongly breathing in.

"Gaara…what are you…GAARA!" Hinata turned around, her cheeks bright red as Gaara started pulling off his shirt right in front of her. Was this just one of her wild daydreams playing tricks on her again or some kind of a sick joke? "What the hell are you doing?!?!"

"I must prove a point," Gaara's deep velvety voice said strongly. "I compared saying that I love you is like taking my clothes off in front of you so if I take my clothes off in front of you then I would be able to say I love you."

Hinata felt a tear drip down her cheek when she heard these words and was glad that she had turned away from him so he couldn't see it. It was a strange way of proving something but it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her and it meant that he wanted to try to connect with her. Try to be with her even when he said it would never work. He was willing to try the impossible for her…

"You don't have to prove anything Gaara," Hinata said, her voice cracking in emotion as the tears started spilling down her cheeks. "Your words said everything…"

"Hinata?" Gaara asked worriedly.

"Where did you get such a lunatic idea from anyways?" Hinata said as the tears spilled down her cheeks so fast that she couldn't stop the downpour. In the last two days she had cried more then she had in her entire life. Tears that had been pent up for so long that she had to let them out. Tears of pain, tears of joy, tears of sorrow, tears of happiness…tears for every emotion that you could think of had flowed out of her in those two days with him.

"I don't know…" Gaara said lightly. "I would have never done anything like this before but for some reason I wanted to try…I don't understand it. I don't understand all these emotions that seem to be wakening inside of me. I'm…confused…"

"Me too," Hinata whispered lightly. "Tell me you love me Gaara. Tell me and I'll understand."

"I…" the words stuck in his throat. He had never said those words before. They were words he feared, hated, despised. No one ever loved him. Not his parents, his siblings, or even his friends. No one had ever said that they loved him…until she did. They were words that warmed his icy heart. Three simple words that meant more to him then the world. He was a monster. He wasn't good enough for such words. He hated those words and yet… he put his hand on his chest over his heart. "I love you…"

"A-are you de-decent because I-I would r-really like it if you k-kissed me now," Hinata stuttered for the first time in many years. All her life she had a stuttering problem and Hiashi had hired the best tutors to teach her to stop it but right now she couldn't help it.

Then, before she had time to react, Gaara pressed his lips against hers starting the spark once again. Damn, she really had fallen in love with him… Things were happening so quickly but did it really matter anymore? If they were truly in love then should they really be scared to want to share such feelings with each other? Were they supposed to stay away from each other because of some unspoken rules saying they were going way to fast when all they really wanted was to be together?

True love was something that could not be faked and was not known until truly felt and this love…this love was unreal. It was something that they both had not expected but needed. More then anyone they needed it…because these heartbroken lovers needed a way to heal and with each other they would…

Gaara suddenly felt a raindrop hit the tip of his nose, cool against his skin. His lips pulled away from hers slowly and his eyes jetted up towards the sky which was now covered in thick purple clouds. The smell of salt was emanating clearly around and Gaara's sharp senses were soon nauseated. That smell was not a good smell.

"Hinata, we must get ready for a storm is about to hit," Gaara said quickly, his eyes suddenly worry filled. Hinata knew right away that when this much emotion was visible in Gaara's eyes then something was definitely wrong.

Another rain drop hit Hinata's cheek gently. It was too late to make a proper shelter and the storm was about to hit.

"We can do this together Gaara," Hinata whispered taking his hand. "This will be our first obstacle and we will make it through together. We will show the world that what we have is true."

What she didn't know was that this obstacle was going to be one of the biggest of their entire lives.

(End chapter)

and that chapter took FOREVER to put up lol. I am so sorry to all the people who are getting pissed at me for such a late chapter it's just I needed to find some inspiration before I could finish this. Actually I have also been starting up a new story and I might post the first chapter soon so look for it. Also the first chapter to the sequel 'returning back to him' will be up in a few short weeks. Till then please be patient .

Hyuuga-heiress out!


	8. authors note

Hey everyone, if you're still waiting. I know it's been a good year now since I really updated this and I was thinking, after pondering over it a great deal, that I'm going to revamp and restart this one. 

If you want, you can start reading it again, unless of course you've just lost interest completely which is ok and I understand completely. 

I'll probably be putting it up with a new name and I'm still very unsure of how I'm going to work this. I probs put another chapter thingy saying the title later of if you're interesting. Of course I would love to hear if people actually want me to continue this or not. I know it's been forever. Your feedback would be very appreciated and you can contact me either through reviewing or just by pming if that is what you wish. I will respond.

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews last year and I do hope to see you all reviewing again, or even just reading it. I am very thankful . 

As always

-kiera edward


End file.
